To The Faithful Departed
by ShanniC
Summary: [COMPLETE] Formerly titled Misty's Great Adventure! Misty leaves the group, and finds an unlikely friend in Gary Oak! But does Ash have second thoughts about supporting Misty's choice to leave? Misty-Gary all the way.
1. Misty's Constitional: The Faithful Depar...

Author'

Author's Note: This is part one, of my possible GAML/AAML story.. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Very kawaii of you.. ^_^ I honestly did not think anyone would read it. If you are expecting an immediate AAML it ain't gonna happen.. This is Misty's story.. Not Misty and Ash's story. Besides, I have officially declared myself a MistyXshipper.. 

What's a MistyXshipper? A person like myself of course.. I believe Misty could go well with Brock, Ash, or Gary. Basically Misty with anybody.. I'm not really Ash's biggest fan so I believe she could do better. This story however focuses on the possible relationships between Misty, and Ash, Gary, Brock, and Rudy. Truth be told, Misty is **very** compatible. Consider this fair warning, die-hard Pokeshippers!! Read, review, and enjoy. Please be aware that **I do not** use a spell check because my fics are written with an HTML editor. Woe is me huh?

Discaimer: Query: If cows could dance would they? Ridiculous question huh? Just like assuming I owned Pokemon is a ridiculous thought! I own this story. Pokemon belongs to someone else. Although you can make a contribution to my anime wannabe-conglomerate, by visiting my site. Well, go!

**The Faithful Departed**

****

Down to the last day. Even to the last hour. I'm ready. In fact I'm so prepared that I am exhilirated! This is the most defining point in my life. At least right now. After enjoying my morning constitutional, I finally recieved the awakening I had been hoping for. Its time for me to leave, and follow my own dreams. I know leaving won't make me the greatest at anything, but by leaving I'll know, that I can do things without Ash, or Brock.

Togepi alerts me by waving it's little squishy arms. I gave it a weak smile, and exit my bed. It's now a little late in the morning. Ten thirty precisely. I pack my things, and leave the room, Togepi eagerly sits in my arms. The stairs seem longer, and smaller than usual. No matter, that's just fear settling in. I will not be daunted. I'm leaving this trio, and going out on my own. It's my time now. 

Of course I sound selfish. Sometimes selfishness is the only way to confront a situation. I've always put other's dreams ahead of mine. Now it's time to find my own. Togepi gurgles in my arms, as if it's expecting to stay here. Safely in my arms? In this house? I hold Togepi tighter, and descend the stairwell. I breathe in deeply. It's now or never.

When I reach the bottom , I am greeted by the smiles of Brock, and Mrs.Ketchum, I look for the object of my affections, and find that he is not present. I want to ask where he is, but I stop. That is probably what they are expecting. Waiting to hear me say in a cheerful voice. _Where's Ash? Off pokemon training?_ They won't hear me say that. Not today. I sit down, and exchange pleasentries with them. Everything is discussed with them, except Ash of course. It's common knowledge that I love him. Well at least to everyone except him. How can someone be so dense?

After the meal, I go back into my usual mode. I do what I normally do around the house. Watch T.V. , take care of Togepi, and eagerly await Ash's return. The dutiful girl. Infatuated with a boy whose only concern is Pokemon. I can't help but smile. Even though today is to be very important. A vision of my own life, I still greet it with chagrin. I won't be his travelling buddy anymore. Gone are the days of arguing, yelling, and hitting. 

Finally Ash arrives. Normally I say something sarcastic, and the arguing ensues. I almost did today, but I caught myself. I'll miss that routine. It was fight-flirting, and we both knew it. This is it. I have something important to tell them. After everyone is positioned comfortably on the couch, and I have their undivided attention, I begin my speech. A speech may seem kind of cheesy, but I've grown to love these people, and I want my lasting impression in them to be a loving, and caring one.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make.." I say my voice shaky.

"What is it.. spit out Mist!" Ash says frustrated.

"I will Ash, I want to say this right." I say a bit annoyed.

"What is it?" He says smirking. "You finally realized that I am the greatest trainer you've ever met?" He continued jokingly. He elbowed Brock.

"Be quiet Ash. Misty has something to tell us." Mrs. Ketchum intervened.

Ash quieted down. I gave him my last look of disdain. I regained my compusre, and continued. I spoke quickly before I could be interrupted again.

"I'm leaving the group. I don't know where exactly I'll be going, but I am leaving today, and I thought I would tell you all."

I waited for their response. None came. Brock was the first to be interrupted from his reverie. He gave me a solemn look, and frowned. He obviously wasn't pleased with this turn of events.

"Are you sure Misty? Do you really want to leave?" He asked, standing. 

I nodded. Brock, and I always got along well. He was a great friend to me. I would miss him. Even when I had to drag him away for making, catcalls to an Officer Jenny, or Nurse Joy depending on our location, of course.

He smiled at me. I returned the favor. I walked over to him, and gave hima bear hug. The tears were forming. I knew saying goodbye would be hard, but this was a bit more than I could take.

"Well if you are sure, then I'm sure." Brock said while still holding me.

We withdrew, and I looked at Mrs. Ketchum. She was always like a second mother to me. Warm, and caring. We had a bond that I would always cherish. I was glad when we returned from Pallet, that I had another female to talk to. She was glad that Ash had a woman's presence on his journey. A smile crept on my face, when I realized that she would no longer have someone to tell her son to brush his teeth, and wear clean underwear. Although I never volunteered. Ash and I were close, but not THAT close.

"Sweetheart, I'll miss you. Wherever you go you can always call me." She said with a grin. 

I hugged her tightly. I really loved Mrs. Ketchum. She was my home-away-from-home mother. There were tears in our eyes. We made an interesting spectacle. It was picture perfect. Almost as if we both knew that this day would happen eventually.

I looked at Ash. He had been silent for the past few minutes. He looked dumbfounded. He gave me a grimace. He held his arns crossed, and glared at me. I really didn't expect him to cry me a river, but the angry look? That was uncalled for. At least he isn't making smart remarks. I should be glad he gave me that respect. I thought he'd be dancing on my tombstone.

"Is something wrong?" 

I wish that I never said anything. _Of course soemthing is wrong! I'm leaving!_ Way to go Misty. Open mouth insert foot. Here comes the tongue lashing.

"Whay are you leaving?" He asked me . He didn't evem look at me.

Both our eyes were glued to the floor. I was not going to leave with an awkward moment between us. Although it was a fair question. I couldn't just say you are keeping me from my aspirations could I? Yea that's nice. I_t's your fault I'm not a success!_ No, there is a better way to do this.

"I'm leaving because I'd like to travel on my own. I don't really know if I still want to be a gym leader, let alone train pokemon. I need time to get myself together. This your journey Ash, not mine. Who knows, maybe I have a hidden talent. Maybe I could be something else.. Y'know?"

Ash was still not convinced. We stared at each other, while Mrs. Ketchum, and Brock sat back down. 

"Why can't you share my dream with me? We could shrae each others." He asked sincerely.

Then I felt geniunely sorry for him. Maybe he did truly care about me the way I did for him. It might not have been unrequited love. Maybe it was just unnoticed. They always say that you never really miss something until it was gone. I hadn't even left yet, and I had a feeling he really wanted me to stay. That could be a sign. Some sort if omen, or warning. I really couldn't tell.

"That's it Ash. It's yours. I want to discover new things on my own. We will see each other again. Maybe we might even battle one another. Remember?" I say enthusiastically.

Was I fooling myself? Could I be serious? Maybe I wasn't ready to leave. Maybe I shouldn't leave at all. But if I stayed, I would never know what I was missing. I wasn't sure if I was willing to risk it all. I never said I was leaving forever. Merely that I was leaving for an undisclosed time.

"You two'll be fine. You still have Brock.. Now you two can really let loose now that you don't have some bothersome girl around you all the time."

He sat up. He gave me a look that stopped me cold. The famous deer caught in headlights look. My heart melted. How could I leave them?

"You weren't bothersome. You aren't bothersome." He said as if he were about to cry.

"Ash, this is as awkward as it is." I said glancing at Brock, and Mrs.Ketchum "Why make it worse?"

Mrs. Ketchum, and Brock took the hint, and exited the room. The awkward depature I was avoiding had found its way here. _I'm not staying. I'm leaving and that's that!_ I argued with myself. Then doubt came into play. _What if he loves you? You heard what he's been saying. Stay! Be with him!! _I made my decison. I was leaving. 

"You are my friend Ash. We've argued, and fought, but you will always be special to me, but-"

"No Misty! You can't leave!! What about the bike? Don't you want your money?" He said desperately.

"Ash you dense fool! It was never about the bike! I followed you around at first because of that, then I realized what sweet, kind, caring person you are. That made me stay! Not because of a silly bike!"

"Really?" He asked sincerely.

I nodded. 

He sighed. He looked down at the floor, and shuffled his foot. 

"Okay Misty. I respect your decision, and I realize how leaving is important to you. But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Ash, anything."

He grinned at me. 

"Could I kiss you?!" 

I was surprised by his request, but what the heck I'm leaving, anyway. _Do it Mist! _My mind was telling me. Why not leave with a kiss? He wanted to kiss me? It was probably on the cheek. Not on the lips. Why not I always wanted to anyway.

"Sure Ash. Why not?" I said cheerfully.

He tiptoed up, and I turned my face, expecting a kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes. He leaned over, and kissed my lips. 

"Goodbye Misty." He said smiling.

I blushed beet red. He hugged me, and we said our last goodbyes. Mrs. Ketchum, and Brock entered the room, and I said my last goodbye. Everyone pounded me with questions. _Did I have all my clothes? Did I need any money? Would I keep my cell phone on at all times? _I answered yes to all of their questions, and they escorted me to the local train station. I assured them I had enough money to go wherever I wanted. My family was well off.

I boarded the train, and looked at them for the last time. In the past few years I have grown to love all of them. Pikachu, my pika-pal, Brock, my good friend, and psuedo-older brother. Mrs. Ketchum, my female companion, and second mother, and lastly Ash, my love. Maybe what I was doing was crazy, but I didn't care. We would all meet again someday.

I waved at them, and pressed my face against the window. Togepi slept through the entire ordeal, and when it realized we had left the group, it would definitely be angry. It was consequence I would suffer, but it would be alright, all my pokemon would. So would I..

Why didn't Misty stay? What does Gary have to do with any of this? Doesn't she know Ash obviously loves her?? Why are you driving me insane with this fic?!

Footnotes: Okay I want to thank Vicki, for giving me the link to the story. (James + Misty) Weird I know. It was good. Thanks!! Also I'd like to let everyone know, that no matter how this story is recieved it will have twists and turns. So if I get GAML sucks, or AAML forever. I don't care. It's MY story. Like it or hate it , it's still mine. Also if you know of any BAM Brock and Misty sites/pages let me know. Drop me a line. Again I apologize for my errors in spelling. Thanks for reading it!!


	2. Good Morning, Sunshine!

Misty'

Author's Note: Okay.. Thanks to the reviewers, but I'd like to clarify something. People have asked me why I wrote the story the way I have if Ash obviously loves her. This is not starnge behavior. Even if it does seem as if Ash loves her, that does not mean she should go running back does it? Sometimes you have to put yourself before others. Besides she may just think she loves Ash romantically. Misty is unsure of her feelings towards Ash. This is _Misty's_ Adventure, not Ash's. He does not play a starring role in this fic! This is turning into more a rant, than a note.. Please remember that! "If get anymore why did she leave if they kissed?" I will well.. I don't know what I'll do , but it'll be big! Save your flames for my barbeque! Seriously! I'm out of lighter fluid!

****

**Misty's Great Adventure**

Disclaimer: Although it may seem annoying and redundant, it is necessary to have a disclaimer. In case some yahoo tries to sue you for copyright infringements. In other words the show ain't mine, neither is the game, or all that other stuff that belongs to people I could care less about!! ^_^

The train ride was long, but comfortable. She wasn't really tired, but apparently Togepi was. She smiled down at her baby Pokemon, and sighed. She had actually done it! She left! She was on her own now. No Ash, no Brock, and no Mrs. Ketchum.. She already missed them, and they hadn't even made it half a mile out of town. Of course she wasn't going back. She needed to do this. It was going to be a soul searching adventure. At least she wanted it to be. Pallet was beckoning, her return, and she wanted to gladly return to it's warm open arms.. She would not give into the temptation.. She would not. 

She could be a strong as Samson, but her heart was still a delicate flower. So easily torn. Just like Samson's beautiful locks. The strength that she held inside her would be needed for her journey. She really did not consider it a Pokemon journey.. Far from it. More so a journey of the mind. Either that or Mrs. Ketchum should not have ordered her those sets of '_Chicken Soup_' books. She was becoming restless. She was going on that blasted train for three straight days!! She stood, and stretched a bit, before returning to her seat. A few moments later she began fidgeting with the T.V. in her cabin. 

There was not really anything very entertaining on television. No romances, no battles, no talk shows.. Nothing. Could her day get any boring? She decided to leave the cabin. She didn't want to risk waking up Togepi, so she simply grabbed, a carryall, and placed the soft egg Pokemon into into. She heard murmurs from it's mouth, but the pokemon's eyes, remained closed. Her baby was asleep. Misty smiled down at it. _'Well at least someone is content.' _She grabbed her purse, took out a few bills, and headed into the lobby. Surely there was something a girl could do for fun.

She saw a table that appeared to have some sort of game going on. She walked over, and saw it was a game of blackjack! There was gambling on this train! Misty's eyes bulged open. She had to get away before she got into any trouble. She had never been one to challenge the law. As of now, she wasn't willing to start trouble. Just as she turned to tread back to her cabin, she bumped into someone. The two parties fell to the ground. 

"Watch it!!" She hjeard a familar voice say.

"Watch yourself!" She replied, a litle frustrated. 

Amidst sprawled legs, and twisted arms, was a very familar face. Misty evoked a string of exacrations, that would make even the crudest sailor blush. She stopped herself when she realized that she was in front of many people, and that she was a lady. Her face turned bright red. _'Great, I've been on this train no less than two hours and I'm already embarassing myself..'_She thought. As she tried to assemble her thoughts, and get up from the floor, a hand helped her up. She of course politely took it, and when she saw her assistant, her eyes bulged. It was Gary! _'What's he doing here?' _Mistysquinted her eyes, a bit. 

"Gary?" She said her mouth agape. 

The boy smiled, and gave her his famous smirk.. 

"Were you expecting someone else?" He said brushing himself off. "Sorry I bumped into you.." He said smiling.

"It's okay, no broken bones.." She replied still staring at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing.." He said smiling at her. 

She didn't know what he was doing on the train, and she didn't expect to see much more. He was after all her enemy. Well she knew she sounded drastic. He was more like a pest. They really didn't know each other well, but what she did know about the young Oak was that he was a jerk. He was mean to her friends. She hoped he wouldn't be annoying her anytime soon. She really wasn't in the mood for it. It bothered her that he was always so rude. Where the hell were those cheerleaders? She glanced around, and saw none. She gave him a smirk. Payback time! It was her time to shine. He had called her a loser for the last time.

"Where are your cheerleaders, Gary?" Misty asked.

"They aren't here." He said. "Why, are you willing to fill in?" He said with a smirk.

"Ah.. That's the Gary,_ I_ know.. Rude, and presumptous." She said with a sneer.

"That's the Misty _I_ know, bratty, and sarcastic!"

The two teens studied each other's face, and then broke into laughter. The laughter was not long. It lasted for only a few seconds, but helped to ease the tension dramatically. The two held back a few more muffled chuckles before Gary spoke.

"Actually the girls were not invited. I'm going away for a while." He said looking into her eyes.

Misty stared at his eyes. She never really paid much attention to his psychical appearance. He was actually a bit attractive. Nice smile, muscular body, and great hair. She stared at him more. Why hadn't she noticed that before? _Probably because you were with Ash all the time._ She shooked her head, and came back to reality. 

They both were silent. There was enough tension in the air to cut it with a knife. Misty looked into his eyes. 

The boy grinned, and took her hand. "Come on, it's too noisy in here." Before Misty could protest, they were already out of the lobby, and in Gary's cabin. Misty sat down , and watched as he locked the door. He turned to face her, a smile broad on his face. Misty studied his eyes, and then realized what he was planning, and jumped out of her seat. Her eyes bulged wide.

"What do you think you are doing?" Misty yelled.

"Nothing, I thought we might like a little less noise, is all..."

"Unlock the door." Misty commanded.

"Why?" Gary asked.

"Do it!!" Misty yelled again.

When Gary didn't she jumped up, and tried to unlock it herself. Gary stopped her. He looked into her eyes again, and led her back to her seat. Misty once again tried to escape the cabin, and short scuffle ensued. Gary was victorious, and Misty was tired. They breathed heavily, and collapsed on the couch.

"M-M-Misty why are you.. trying.. t-to leave?? I just want to talk to you.." He said as his he breathed in deeply. Gasping for breath Misty spoke up.

"If you wanted to talk... you s-should... have told me, instead of leading me away .." She stopped and glanced around the room. It was beautiful. There were chic carpets, lovely paintings, a bathroom, and a large bed. Misty could not tell, but it looked to be a small kitchenette further in the back. 

"Gary.. it's beautiful." He grinned at her, and nodded. 

"I know. I have a deluxe suite." He said. 

She couldn't tell if he was boasting, or being genuinely sincere. She wanted to know how much it cost, but decided against it. That would be prying, and she didn't want to seem nosy. He moved over to the bar. She gave him a quizzical look, but he didn't notice. His back was facing her. She heard the clink of glasses.

"Would you like somthing to drink?" He said shuffling in the cubboards. 

"Gary were only sixteen. We can't drink yet!" She said seriously.

"I don't mean alcohol. Would you like a **non**-alcoholic bevarage?" 

Misty blushed from her mistake. She was glad he did not see her face. "Yes.. please." She said looking aroud the cabin.

He made a drink for himself as well, and walked back over to her. He handed her a glass. Misty stared at it before drinking. She smelled it, and swirled the glass around. Gary looked at her amusingly.

"C'mon surely you trust I wouldn't poison you?"

Misty said nothing but looked him the eye. She then glanced back at her drink. She shrugged her shoulders and swallowed. It was very tart. They sipped in silence for a few moments, before Misty asked another question.

"Gary, you never answered my question." She said.

Gary cocked an eyebrow. 

"Oh, what question was that?" He said sipping his drink.

"You know very well what I'm refering to." 

She said pausing before swallowing another gulp.

"I see you like my drink." He said smiling.

Misty nodded, but prodded on.

"Are you always this evasive?" Misty asked.

"Are you always this beautiful?" Gary asked with a smile. 

Misty raised her eyebrow. She stared at Gary for a moment before blushing beet red, at his compliment. He sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Actually I'm going away to school." He said without looking at her. 

"What kind of school?" Misty asked.

"A university." Gary replied

"Oh, a pokemon school." She said more as statement, than a question.

"No, it's totally different. This is a school for students. It has nothing to do with Pokemon. I'm going for my education."

Misty watched boy speak. He didn't sound as if he were very enthusicatic about going. Maybe it was Professer Oak's wish. The cabin was silent. The sound of the wheels scraping the metal could be heard. Neither teen spoke.

"It's not my Grandfather's wishes. I want to go to this school on my own accord. There is more to the world than just pokemon Misty." 

He said as if he could read her thoughts. 

"Don't you have dreams of other things? You can't be a trainer forever, you know. You don't have to be a Pokemon trainer to be a success or be happy in life." 

"Then why do you train os hard?" Misty aske dhim.

"I train because I am a winner. I want to win. I _have_ to win."

He said looking at her. Misty felt uncomfortable. It was almost as if he were trying to persuade her.

"Well.... I'm a Water trainer. It's what I know how to do. I've done it all my life. I love my pokemon." She said staring at her glass.

Gary sighed. They were facing each other. He moved over, and sat next to her. 

"That's just it Misty. I don't want to be defined as Gary Oak, The Pokemon Trainer. I love my pokemon too, but I don't always want to train pokemon. There other things in the world that are more important to me."

"Like what?" Misty asked. The boy seemed as if her were serious. There was more to Gary Oak then meets the eye.

Gary stood, and walked around the large cabin.

"I don't know Misty. That's why I am going to school. I want to know what else there is for me. I have many skills. I just need to find something I'm passionate about, and stick with it."

"But you are! You're good at training pokemon!" 

Misty said eagerly. Even she shocked herself. Why was she trying to convince him? He was always a jerk to her. Calling her names, and such. She knew darn well that she wasn't trying ot convince him, only herself. 

"You do it because you want to be the greatest." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew what she was saying was crazy. She was sounding like Ash now. Had Gary heard her?

"Misty don't lie to yourself." He said looking at her.

She had her head down. She wasn't lying to herself was she? She wanted to be the greatest water pokemon trainer, right? She was not lying to herself. How could wanting the best for yourself be a lie? _That's not why you left though. You don't care about being the best. You left because you were tired of it._ If Gary can see through the facade, why couldn't she? Misty glanced at her watch. It was getting late. Time to get back to Togepi.

"Gary, I have to go.. I'll talk to you later okay?" She said with a twinkle in her eye. If she didn't know better she would swear, she actually was looking forward to talking to Gary again.

"Okay Misty see you later." He said.

She thanked him for the drink, and he volunteered to escort her to her room. He showed her to her room, and they exchanged goodbyes. When she entered she found that Togepi had slept. Safely tucked in thebed, the egg Pokemon slept softly. _The little guy must really be tuckered out.___She unpacked her suitcases, and began sorting things out. She had less than three days. The train ride was three days, it's last destination was to the coast. She didn't know exactly where she wanted to go, but she had better find out.

She brushed her hair out, and combed it. It was longer now. Just barely grazing he back. She always wore it in a ponytail. She brushed it more. 100 strokes, no more no less. It had remained shiny, and smooth just like Pikachu's coat. Pikachu. Whenever Misty thought Pikachu, she thought of Ash, and Brock. She missed them. Maybe they missed her. The pains of leaving loved ones.. She loved all of them. When she left, she did remembered thta kiss. Was it supposed ot be a friendly gesture, or a romantic goodbye? Ash wasn't that bad of a kisser either. Maybe Gary was good kisser.

Speaking of whom, why was he being nice to her? Was it because she wasn't with Ash, or Brock? Then again he never really was that mean to her. Only to Ash. They were obviously both jealous of eachother. Always the first to cast insults, and pokeballs.

She would ask him why he was being kind to her tommorrow. Right now she was sleepy, and she needed her rest. She set the comb on the dresser, and and changed into her pajamas. She glanced at the clock. It was 10:27. She had but two days. Where would she go? She snuggled up next to Togepi, who in turn murmered, before squeezing tightly to the familar body of it's mother. It was going to be a interesting trip indeed.

Footnotes: Okay, this is a romance. There hasn't been much yet, but I promise there willl be some in the next installment. Although there were micro hints in this chapter. It's getting better. ^_^ Where will Misty go? The clock is ticking.. Is Gary serious about school? If so, will he finally learn a lesson in manners? Find out in the next installment of _Misty's Great Adventure._


	3. Questions... Hopefully With Answers!

Author's Note: Ahh. Part Four of the GAML/AAML!! Thanks to those that reviewed part three.. How utterly kawaii of you!! ^_^ I feel so warm, and googly inside.. Either that or I've sat in gum. I always write an author's note, and disclaimer for every section as a force of habit. I'd also like to point out that you may see some spelling errors because of the fact that I don't use have a spellcheck on my HTML Editor. Anyway enjoy as always.. 

**Misty's Great Adventure**

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Brock would get way more airtime, Ash would like someone else, and Gary would have a theme song! In other words I don't own em, but I'd be glad to! 

The train stopped abruptly, before Misty was flung from her bed. The girl didn't even see it coming. With her eyes still closed she slowly stood up, and blindly walked back to her mattress. With simple ease she slid into the covers. She rested there for a few moments before knocking could be heard. She groggily opened her tired eyes, and glanced over at Togepi. Sleeping like a baby. That's because it is, you fool!' She thought to herself. Misty looked up at her bedside clock 7:22 a.m. It was too early in the morning to get up! That was one thing she didn't miss about traveling with Ash, and Brock. the early rising. She was supposed to be enjoying he adventures, not being disturbed by someone. 

She walked over to the mirror, and checked herself. No buttons, or flaps revealed anything. She unlocked the door without looking through the peephole. Not surprisingly there stood Gary. He smiled at her. He sure has a nice morning smile.' Misty thought to herself. He walked in without asking. She watched him as he walked over to the bar, and took out a box of orange juice. Misty stood there watching as he gulped down the juice. He made a face, closed the door to the bar, and threw the orange box away. She smirked at him with her hands on her waist. 

What is it Misty? He said as he sat down on her bed. 

Misty stared at him completely dumbfounded. Was this guy joking? He just barged into her room without invitation, drunk her juice, sat on her bed.. Now he had the audacity to ask her what was it? She could slap him for being so callous. She opted not to however. This was not Ash. Gary was a totally different guy. If she hit him, or said something rude about him like she did with Ash, he might very well insult her or defend himself! She'd take a chance anyway. 

Gary why are you here? She asked a bit annoyed. 

Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.. He said grinning. 

"Who did your hair? It's very.. interesting, if not wild."

Did he have to grin all the time? She thought. Always with the same stupid smirk. The same ridiculous grin. As if he were patronizing her. She would tell him about that tip later. Today she would do a little sight-seeing, and reboard for her destination. While sleeping she dreamt abut the many places she could go, but finally deciding on Euclid City. She had the cash, and she was good with a map. Nothing could go wrong. 

I haven't woke on the wrong side of anything.. I'm just sore because I fell off the bed this morning. 

Oh. I can fix that. 

Oh no you don't Mr. Mr.. She said unable to think of a suitable nickname for Gary. 

Gary would be fine, Misty. But, If you really want to give me a pet name, I'd prefer Mr.Goodlookin'! He said bouncing on her bed. 

I'd sooner call you that, then I would Ash!! She scoffed. 

So you'd say my chances were pretty good, 

Misty sighed, and walked over to her bag. Gary walked over to her, and kneel where she was searching. 

What are you looking for? 

Nothing. I'm getting my clothes, I'll do a little sight-seeing.. 

"Cool I'll help you find your clothes.."

"What?!" Misty yelled.

"What's wrong with me helping you find clothes?"

"You can't see what's in my stuff!!" Misty said her cheeks burnign red.

"Why not? It's the same stuff.. For the most part.."

"Afraid I'll find somethin'? Love letters? Bras? Panties that sort of thing?!" He said casually.

"Gary!!" 

"Misty I do have a sister.."He said grinning..

"Whatever.. I'm gonna get ready for the touring, and stuff.."

Ahh.. Then maybe I will too.. 

No way! There is No way I'm going sight-seeing with you! 

Why not? 

What do you mean Why not?' I dunno.. Maybe because it's Gary Oak.. Jerk to all that know him.. She said huffing. 

Misty hadn't meant to be so.. so rude, but she knew that what would happen if she was seen anywhere with him. On board the train was fine, but in public, where hundreds, maybe thousands of people could see her? No way! They would think things.. Like was she his girlfriend. The last thing she needed was to have that on her mind. She wished she hadn't ever said it now. She closed her eyes. Gary hadn't said anything for a few moments. She waited for his response. 

Gary.. I d-didn't mean it.. 

No.. Misty, I think you did.. I understand that you still despise me.. I just wanted to connect with you. My quarrel lies with Ash, not you.. Have a good time enjoying the area. 

Gary got up from her bed, took one last look at Togepi, and walked over to Misty. He stood over her. He was taller than her, and his broad shoulders prevented her from being able to see Togepi. She had no clue what he was doing. He stood there for what felt like moments.. Looking down at her shoe first, then his eyes moved towards her leg, and so on. Until finally their eyes met. He leaned in even closer, until she felt his breath on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear. 

I'm not Ash. I'm Gary Oak, and I wish you would realize that I'm not trying to hurt you. . 

He stood erect again, and walked out of the door. Misty watched as the door closed. His scent left a lingering presence. She sniffed the air, and frowned. Ash never smelled so good. She woke up Togepi, and told it, they were going on a tour. The baby trilled with delight. She smiled at the crescent moon it's eyes made. 

Misty dressed in record time. She looked out the window and saw that people were just exiting the train. The train would be docked there for about the entire day, before proceeding with the route. Instead of wearing her usual outfit of cutoffs, and the yellow tank top, she decide to wear the I'm with Stupid T-shirt . She pulled on a pair, on free fitting jeans, and combed her hair into a braid. She had to admit, she looked great. 

She grabbed her backpack, a camera, and her purse, and headed out. She walked own the hallway before running back into her room. Togepi lay in bed, crying, and whimpering. Misty ran and lifted it into her arms. The initial shock of being abandoned seemed to have a virtually no effect on the pokemon. After a few more minutes of crying the pokemon was back to normal. 

Misty found Gary in the lobby talking to a young girl. He looked up at her frowned, and turned his back. That was rather rude!' She thought, as she headed his way. The girl noticed her and smiled. Gary didn't bother to look at her. Misty extended her hand. 

Hi, I'm Misty. 

I'm Cynthia. She said shaking her hand. 

Thanks for introducing us Gary.. Misty said sarcastically. 

I um.. have to go.. Cynthia said before walking away from the two as quickly as possible. 

What are you doing Misty? Gary asked 

Why, nothing.. I'm merely being friendly... 

Whatever.. I was talking with her.. I wanted her number... 

Fat chance, Misty muttered under her breath. 

He said walking off.. 

Hey! You didn't even give me a chance to apologize! You just walked off! Misty said angry. 

Oh Yeah!! Well you're running from your problems.. That's why you left!! I'm through with this!! He said walking off towards the exit of the train. 

Oh no you don't! You are not going anywhere! No one walks away from Misty Waterflower! She said storming off after him. 

As she walked by she passed an old couple. The were drinking tea, and enjoying the morning. It was already 8:30.. They watched the entire spectacle, and seemed quite amused. The older woman sipped her coffee before finally speaking. 

Isn't young love sweet dear? She said to her husband.. 

Yes it is, darling.. Yes it is.. 

Misty rushed to catch up with Gary he was walking extremely fast. Finally she caught him. She jerked his arm around, and she closed her eyes. This was not a good way to start off a friendship. He said nothing to her. Merely staring at the hand that was holding his arm. He dug into his pocket, and searched for something. Misty let him go, and allowed him to search.

"Gary.. Look.. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over.." She said.

"O.K. fine.." He sighed, and smiled at her.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you." She said as she shook his hand.

"Gary Oak, the pleasure's all mine.." He said as he kissed her hand.

"So, Mr. Oak, what's say we go sight-seeing. Sounds like fun, huh Togepi." The egg gurgled joyuously.

"Is that thing always happy?" He asked..

"Just about.." 

"Oh.."

They walked off the train, and looked around. The station wasn't very crowded. The majority of the people were either still aboard or had exited. The city was beautiful. She could see all of the skyscrpaers, from the station. Togepi seemed to enjoy it's surroundings as well.She held him itghtly, as alway and, she looked at Gary.

"What's the name of this city Gary?"

He looked at her for a moment, and then smiled.. Misty was getting uncomfortable. She shifted nervously. Gary staring at her was not making her feel better.

"Where are we Gary?" She asked again..

"Uh.. umm.. We're.."

"You have no clue do you?" She said shaking her head. This was all too familar to her.

"Yes I do.. I was just admiring you.." He said brushing his hair back.

"Why?"

"You look so different.. It's the clothes, and the hair.."

Misty blushed deep red, and turned away. 

"Misty, I know you like me, but dressing up for me was quite unnecessary." He said smirking.

"I didn't dress up. It's just time for a change, is all.."

"Ahh.."

"C'mon.. Let's go walking around.." He said pulling her arm.

Touring would be fun. With Gary Oak, of all people.. Who'd have thought it?? She sure didn't. He wasn't all that bad. maybe even fun, in a strange sort of way.

"Uh Gary.. "

"Yeah Misty?"

"You never did tell me the name of the city.." She said smiling..

"Oh right.. That..."

Footnotes: I know I promised to write romance in, and I sort of did!! I mean there were at least some signs of friendship.. A budding romance takes time. Okay.. The next chapter I think you'll enjoy.. Where will they go on their tour? Are these two ever going to become more then friends? Are they even friends now?! Where is Ash, I thought this was a love-triangle?!! Don't worry Ashy-boy will be making an appearance shortly!! I won't say which one because I like the Gary/Misty interaction.. but he's coming.. As always.. Answers lie ahead, in the next installment of _Misty's Great Adventure _


	4. Forgive? Okay! Forget.. Maybe!

Author'

Author's Note: Well looks like we are on part four now.. Misty leaves, meets Gary, then argues with him, and they make up. How kawaii.. What will city touring do for our twosome? Bring them together, or force them apart. I promise, even with all the Gary/Misty interaction, Ash will in fact make his grand return.. Ahh but the question is, will it be a joyous occasion, or a total disater?? Thanks for getting this far.. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it!! Karaoke awaits! Words, in itlaics represent sung lyrics. ^_^ 

****

**Misty's Great Adventure**

Disclaimer: I really wish I did own some of the rights to Pokemon.. Then I could perpetuate the idea of _**gym**_shipping, _**ego**_shipping, and even _**poke**_shipping. (What do you call Rudy and Misty shipping? Trovita shipping? ) Alas, the show isn't mine so my dream will not be a reality! The songs sung in this chapter belong to their respective owners

They had been walking for at least fifteen minutes, and both were still unsure of their surroundings. Misty was a bit frustrated for his unwillingness to ask for directions. Was it really that hard to ask for directions? If she let him, lead them they'd never know where they were going. Being responsible was one of her strong points, but apparently he had faltered for the day. The sun was scorching, and she was already sweating. It was disgusting in her opinion, beads of sweat dangled from her once braided, now loose red hair. The sun was almost as red as her fiery mane, and she felt as if she would fall at any moment.

"Gary, I need to stop.." She said barely audible, before plopping on the nearest bench. He turned, and cocked his head to the side studying her face, determining if she reallty was tired. He nodded after a few moments, and sat down next to her.

"Ok, Misty. I could use a pitstop as well.. We've been walking for more then ten minutes, and we still don't know where we are.." He said in defeat.

"Finally. The great Gary Oak admits he was wrong.." Misty said grinning. She had never thought she would hear him say he was not correct about something.

Gary grinned wider, before pulling his long sweater off his body. Misty stopped chuckling, and watched as he tried cooling off. He fanned himself, with his free hand, the other clutching the thick sweater.

"I didn't say I was wrong. I said I needed a pitstop, and I didn't know where we were."

Misty wanted to offer rebuttal, but chose against it. Tempting him would only start another argument. At least their arguments were about morals. Who was morally higher, or who had made a better decision. Arguing about directions would only be a replay of the nonsense she dealt with during her stay with Ash. Ash. She hadn't thought about him all day. She really didn't seem so hung up on him as of late. Maybe it was because her mind was being diverted to something or someone else. Whatever it was, it was sweet relief from the usually hectic days of Misty Waterflower.

"Nevermind. Let's go ask someone where we are.." 

She said scooping Togepi up, back inside her potective pouch. She jumped up, and pulled Gary's hand along with her own. She half pulled, half dragged Gary. The boy was still tired, but Misty resilient body continued on. 

"Aren't you supposed to be tired Misty?" Gary asked, his body heaving for air.

"No, I'm only getting my second wind." She said smiling.

"Second winds suck.." Gary muttered.

"What's that Gary?" Misty asked.

"Um.. I said.. I see someone I guess we're in luck.." The boy replied, blushing.

They walked up to a young man, and was about to ask him where they were, when he spoke first. 

"Lemme guess... You wanna know something huh?"

The two teens glanced at each other and smiled.

"Yea we wanna know--" Misty said before she was cut off.

"Where are we?" Gary asked bluntly.

"We are where we are, dudes.." The young man replied.

"What?" Misty asked bewildered.

"We are in a place of peace with our mind, body, and soul dudes. Wherever that is for you, then that is where you are.." The young man replied grinning.

"Well if geographically where we are is here, where is where we are?" Gary asked pointedly.

"Huh? Dude, you are totally not getting it..--"

"WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE CITY! YOU ... YOU.. NEW AGE HIPPIE!!"

Misty said angrily. The man stopped, along with Gary and stared at her. Misty's body was still heaving from the scream, as she tried to calm down. Misty closed her eyes waiting for a response. 

"If you wanted to know the name of the city why didn't you just ask?" The man replied.

"You are in Euclid city, a city of wonder, with a wonderful nightlife!" He said twirling around. Gary, and Misty slowly backed away, making a quick escape.

"Euclid city... I've heard of it. I wonder where it--" Misty spoke before Gary inteverned.

"It's name came from actually.. It's from the math-" 

"DUH! I know Gary, from the mathematician Euclid, hence the name Euclidean geometry. I'm not stupid, I'm a very well read person." She said frustrated.

"Well excuse me, Miss Well-Read."

"Actually it's _Ms._ Gary... Yes I _am_ very well read.. Which gives me an idea.. Let's go to the library." She with a gleam in her eye. "I'd like to see if the new John Grisham is out."

"John Grisham?! He's Popular Fiction..." Gary said.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well for one, you don't need to go to the library, and secondly most people that are well read like the classics.." He said smirking.

"Name one.." She said already assured she had won.

"Easy.. Wuthering Heights.."

"_You've_ read Wuthering Heights?! Wow! I am impressed!" She said surprised.

"Are you that surprised? Why do you think I'm headed off to school?!" He said smiling.

Misty raised her hand to her head, and rubbed the back. She had probably offended him. She didn't expect to have anything in common with him, let alone books. There was no easy way out of this situation. She would have to take the route she always took. A part of her was screaming, not to do it, but she did it anyway.

"Well I wouldn't think you were not well read if you didn't act like such a jerk!"

She yelled before running away. Gary stood there, dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before running off after her. He rolled his eyes. His furrowed his brow, and set off after her. The chase was on. She was not hard to catch. She couldn't run very fast with Togepi. It was her baby, and Misty would have to glide more than run. He had caught up with her quickly. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her to face him.

"Misty you can't keep doing this!"

He yelled at her. His cheeks were red, and this time Misty was afraid she really had offended him. Terribly actually. She couldn't let him stare her down like that. _'Great, make me feel worse!' _She thought. The blood was rushing to her face. She was angry, and confused, and in a matter of seconds she had no clue as to what was going on.

"What are you talking about! I'm not doing anything!!" She yelled back.

"I beg to differ! It's really pathetic Misty! I want you to stop it! You are sixteen years old.. Act like it! It's very unbecoming. Now I know you think I have no right to make these snap judgements about you because you think I don't know you."

"You're right.. You DON'T know me!" She yelled angrily in his face.

"That's only because you won't_ let_ me know you." He said to her. "Cut this charade. We're supposed to be getting along.. Remember?"

"I'm sure I have no idea of what you are talking about. Even if I did, I would not listen to you! How dare you tell me what I can, and can not do?!" She hissed at him. "Fine, I'll try to get along." She said. 

Togepi was beginning to awaken. The tow teens were silent for a moment, andwatched as the pokemon fall back asleep..

"Misty, everytime you say that it, only affirms what I already know. You are in denial, you get angry, and run away from your problems. This is happening too many times. I'm not asking to be anything more to you then a friend, and you yell at me!! If this is how you treated Ash, then maybe I don't want to be your friend!!" He said yelling at her.

"It's not that.. I'm just not ready.." She said quietly, almost to herself.

"What are you talking about misty? What aren't you ready for? I thought you wanted to have some fun!" Gary crossing his arms. Misty was irritating him, and both of them were definitely not afraid to show emotion. Especially anger.

"Gary.. Let's just have a good time okay? I don't want to talk about it anymore." 

He looked at her and nodded.

"Let's get a map, and start the tour." He said taking her hand, and leading her to a newsstand.

They bought a tour guide book, and cringed at the name of the title. They had purchased one of those 'how to ' books. What made it even worse was that it was an _**'Idiot's Guide to touring in Euclid City' **_book.

"The idiot's guide to Euclid City.." Gary said thoughtfully.

"I've always wanted to visit Euclid. Wheere do we go from here?" Misty said looking up from the book.

"We've got one day, and enough cash. We had better get cracking, it's only 9:15, and I want to tour all the sights." Gary said agreeing.

"Misty's finger flipped through the pages quickly. She closed her eyes, and stopped flipping the pages. When she opened her eyes, she saw she had chosen the entertainment section of the book. She smiled and peered at the selections. 

"The '_Places To Go_' Section suggests that we should check out Bars, Grills, and Karaoke places." She said cheerfully.

"Nah, Misty that is not my forte. What's say you leave, and I'll catch up with you?" He said frowning.

Misty cocked an eyebrow. He was so sad it was funny. The boy was an enigma really. He was willing to make an ass of himself for a girl, but unwilling to sing? He had no backbone! He did remind her of Brock with the girl chasing, but at least he was more blunt, and sophisticated. She'd hate to tell Brock that a 16 year old had better luck with the ladies then he had! She would fix that later. The first priority was finding a way to get around. 

"Gary, you're not going anywhere. Now let's choose a place to go!" 

She said determined. She had one day, to tour the city before the train pulled off. This was going to be her best experience yet, if things worked out correctly.

"Here's an idea.. How about we go to the museum?" He said arms crossed. His hair was smoothed back. 

"Let's save that for later. I like to save the best parts for last you know?" She said grinning.

"Then it's the bar!!" Misty said victoriously.

Gary rolled his eyes. He really did not wish to go to a Karoake bar, but she liked to sing. There was no stopping a determined Misty. 

They managed to hail a taxi, and gave the driver directions to thekaroake bar they had chosen. While Misty read more of the tour book, Gary had opted to socialize. He leaned forward in the taxi, and began talking with the man. Misty paid little attention, and continued reading. Togepi would be sleeping for the next five hours, so they would be able to enjoy the rest opf the day, without Togepi wanting food. Then she heard chuckling, and laughter that piqued her interest.

"First dates are the worst!" The driver said, looking into the mirror. He smiled brightly at the two. Gary returned the favor, by offering his own toothy grin. Misty scowled. How dare this man assume that she and Gary were on a date? He could have at least asked. 

Gary leaned back in the seat, and Misty resumed flipping through the book. He could tell there was something obviously wrong with her. She flipped each page louder,and her body language was definitely that of an upset person. He watched her for a few moments. misty did not look up. Gary tapped her hand to get her attention.

"Is there something wrong Misty?" He asked looking at her.

"OH, nothing's wrong. I'm just eager to arrive at the bar." She said loudly, so that the driver knew she was very willing to exit the cab. Gary looked up at the driver, who was looking at him through his rear view mirror. Gary turned his body towards the front of the car, and was silent for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the bar, and the day was all but over. Togepi was now awake, and Misty was eager to feed it. It was only 1:56 according to Gary's watch. The days heat had long since left them tired, but they didn't care. They were about to enter the famous karaoke bar, '_Mick's Wail and Bail'_ a very silly name for a bar. The bar had been around since the sixties, and the owner was not willing to change the name.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Misty said as she squeezed his arm, beckoning him to enter.

They entered the bar, and were surprised to find that there were already di many people there. It was crowded! There teenagers everywhere! It was obviously a hotspot for the many teens of Euclid. Misty felt Gary grab her hand. She cocked an eyebrow, and he explained himself.

"Stick with me, and you'll never get lost!" He said smiling. 

Misty nodded, and they made their way to the bar. Misty ordered, a flying flamingo, and Gary chose a Sprite with a Kiwi Twists.. They were not carded, because they both chose non-alcoholic bevearages.

"How's your drink Misty?" Gary asked looking around the room. 

"My drink is fine.. How yours Ga--" She said before stopping herself. Gary was gone! He was already socializing with everyone else. He had ditched her! Misty couldn't see him through the crowd of people, and her sight was already limited due to the dimness of the room. She stoof on her toes, and waddled for a moment, trying to find her companion. Her feet began to hurt, so she sat back down. The feel of cushion did ease her back pain so she smiled. 

Misty fed Togepi, and lulled it back to sleep. She pulled out a pokeball, and sent Togepi into it. She really did not wish to confine her pokemon, but it was dangerous to have a bay pokemon running around inside of a bar. Things were liable to happen. She placed the now full pokeball into her bag, and put it back on. Now all her belongins were secure, and safe.

She sipped her flamingo. It was cool, and the taste of it made her mouth tingle. She siled, as she swirled the juice her moouth savoring the drink. Her head was down, so she didn't hear the feet coming closer to her. She watched the singer onstage, and listened. The kid who was singning had a nice voice. Smooth, and deep. She could not see the kid, but whoever it was had talent.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she looked up to see it was Gary. He stood there, his hands were hding something. He smiled at her, and pulled her up from her seat. He led her ot the front of the room, and nodded the person operating the machine.Gary stepped off the stage, and went back to the girl he was talking ot preveiously. She didn't even have time to protest. He was already 

Misty stood there. So many eyes were on her. She wanted to kill Gary for bringing her up there to sing! She did persuade him to go with her to the bar, but she never thought there would be so many people at this time of day. Her nerves were racked, and she wanted to crawl into a hole, but she was too scared. She stood there for a few more moments, before Gary stepped unto the stage.

"Misty! You have to sing! Get ready.." He said 

"I can't!" She whispered back, covering the mike so no one would hear. "I'm scared.." She said truthfully.

Gary sighed, and nodded. He walked over to the man, whispred a few words, and returned to his spot on the floor. The man walked over ot Misty, and whispered into her ear. Misty smiled, and nodded. Music began to play, and her eyes turned to the giant screen, on the opposite side of the room. She moved her body slightly, listening to the music.

The music she heard was a upbeat song, a favorite at that. Misty laughed, but began singing the song. The crowd of teens started yelling, and wailing. It was like a concert, starring teenagers, and brought to you, by teenagers. Gary waved to her from the crowd, Misty smiled, and swayed slowly to the music.

_When somebody loves you, _

_It's no good unless he loves you, all the way_

_Happy be to be near you,_

_When you need someone to cheer you.._

Misty was beginning to feel a comfortable. She would indeed smack Gary, for bumrushing her to the stage, however. His choice of songs were not that bad htough. She did like Celine Dion. She would only sing half though, since it was duet, and she knew he was planinning on trying to sing with her. A fat chance he would have. He should have known she preferred to sin alone. It was just her thing. Maintaining one's identity is very important, when it comes to being a teenager.

_Taller than tallest treeis,_

_That's how it's got to feel,_

_Deeper then the deep blue sea is,_

_That's how deep it goes if it's real.._

Everyone clapped. Misty wanted ot go on, but she wanted to hear someone else sing. She did enjoy signing, but it was not her life. The music was still play9ing, but only the hook was left. Misty smiled at the crowd, and blushed at some of the catcalls she was recieving. They seemed to be taking to her singing style. The last verse was coming up and Misty continued.

_Who knows where the road will lead us,_

_Only a fool would say.. But if you let me love you,_

_It's for sure I'm gonna love you, all the way.._

_All The Way.._

Misty stopped, and s iled. Everyone gave her a round of applause. She walked off the stage, and towards Gary. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, before promptly hitting him in the head. She hit him softly, but hard enough to make him reel back. She began to laugh, and he joined in. 

"Not bad, Misty.. Not bad at all.." He said walking back over to the bar.

"Misty stood there for a moment, but followed behind him.

"Not bad? Did you not hear me, I was great!!" She with a V for victory.

Gary gave her another on of his trademark smirks before ordering a flamingo. 

"Well where to next!?" She said excitedly

"We just got here, and you're ready to go?" 

"Yeah, we've got only a few hours now!! I wanna go to the museum, then get something to eat!!" She said happily.

He nodded, and they paid for their drinks, and exited as quickly as they came. They had been in the bar for about fourty five minutes. Misty really did want to sing another set, but it was time to go. She wondered of Gary really wanted to stay. It was fun after all.

"Gary do you want to stay?!"She asked 

"Nah Mist.. ley's go.." He said taking her hand.

Misty blushed. He had not called her Mist before. She was used to that nickname, but it was different coming from him. 

"You've never called me Mist before." She said.

"I've never had a reason to.."

"There's only one other person that calls me that.." She said.

"Oh, who might that be?" Gary asked looking ahead. There were no taxis ahead, so they waited at a busstop.

"Why don't you see for yourself." A third voice said. Misty turned, and frowned. 

"I've only been here for a day.." She said sighing, and staring at the person that spoke.

Footnotes: Aee!! Okay so yes, I think it was a bit romantic. What do you expect for them to fall in love immediately?! Ain't gonna happen.. Not even with Assy-boy.. Er.. **Ashy** boy. Ash makes his grand return next!! Why didn't Gary mind staying? I wonder if he has a cute voice. Did he choose that song for a particular reason? If I were the taxi driver, I would have kicked Misty out. Is it fair to confine Staryu, and Starmie, but let the egg run free? All the answers lie ahead in the next installment of _Misty's Great Adventure!_

Read and review already!! 

[][1] ^_^ [][2]

   [1]: http://www.jyoumi.cjb.net
   [2]: mailto:chrish_22@homestead.com



	5. Open Your Ears, Close Your Mouth!

Author'

Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Five! I haven't updated, and I probably lost some, of you dear readers! I'm here to gain you all back! Last time we left, Gary had become fast friends with Misty! ::cheers:: Then you know who showed up! Let's see how this ends! Enjoy the fic! Thanks for reading so far! You're super kawaii!!

Disclaimer: What if you went to pee but the flow kept coming and never stopped until you finally had to call for help? Well, what if? Okay that wasn;t a disclaimer, justa questiomn to get you to open your mind.. Now that it's open, realize that I'm a broke lil' thing!

**Misty's Great Adventure**

Misty stared into the face of one Ash Ketchum. Not knowing whether to yell, or cry, she said nothing, and walked off. Gary watched her walk off, leaving the two boys alone in her wake.Gary of course, was too surprised to speak either. Instead, he chose to catch up with Misty. Just as he was about to run, Ash pulled him to the side.

"Misty! Wait!" He said, but not willing to budge.

"Don't bother Ash."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"You know why!" Gary replied, his voice stern, but unraised.

This was a shock. Why hadn't Ash gone running off after her? Gary knew that was his only reason coming to Euclid. Nothing would, or could deter him from his Pokemon journey. The only explanation he had was the fact that Ash didn't trust Misty enough to let her choose her own path. When he looked into his eyes, he could see the glimmer of anger, and disdain.

"Where do think you're going Oak?" Ash said, grippening his holdon Gary's arm.

Gary quickly jerked out of Ash's hold, and frowned at the younger boy.

"Not that it's any of your usiness, but I'm going to catch up with Misty!" He said glaring at him.

"She doesn't want you!" He said angrily, then paused. " What girl would?" 

Gary froze in place. Ash and he had many squabbles in the past. All of them frivoulous, and stupid, but his last comment, that one stung. There was a time when Ash and he were comrades. They shared everything, pokemon secrets, trading cards, but now it was shattered. He knew they weren't friends, but still when they were alone, it was as if nothing had happen. They could be friends again.

"Goodbye, Ash." 

"Gary! She doesn't like you! I like her!" he called again, but he was already out of earshot.

He said as he hurried off to gind misty. She didn't know her way around the city, so she shouldn't be difficult to catch up with. He didn't even bother looking back. Quickening his pacem he arrived at an intersection. Checking his watch, he decided to go into the food shoppe across the street. Hoping he'd see a flash of orange-red hair, he smiled when he saw she was in fact in the shoppe. Sitting down, sipping a latte, or cappucino. They all looked the same.

Clearing his throat, he took a chair. Misty, lifting up her well tanned, muscular leg, blocked him from sitting. Frowning at her attempted to sit again,a nd once more, she blocked him. Deciding to move her leg altogether, Gary lifted her leg before she could protest, and sat with her.

"Misty, why did you leave me?" He said, awaiting her response. Silence. "Misty, that was very inconsiderate!" He said again, raising his voice slightly.

Suddenly, Misty jrked her head up from it's former position of being glued to the table. She frowned at him.

"You wanan talk about being inconsiderate, go see Ash!" She said huffing.

Gary rolled his eyes.

"Misty, if this is about Ash, saveit." He said, gesturing for a waiter.

Misty looked up again at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about? Didn;t you see him follow me here?" She said shocked at Gary's nonchalance.

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I did in fact see him. He had a few choice words for me."

"What did he say?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because.."

"Because what?" 

"Because I wanna know dammit!" She said angrily.

Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"The usual. I'm a loser. I won't ever have any girl lik me, and you of course, haven't and never will!" He said, chewing his finger as he selected food from the menu. Misty's famous frown returned. She watched as he selected his meal thoughtfully.

"How can you be so.. so.." She stammered, not yet satisfied with a suitable word. 

"Nonchalant?" He added, helpfully.

"Yea.." Misty said smiling.

"Well, forgive me if I sound insensitive, but it's your problem, not mine." Misty stopped sipping her coffee, and looked into his eyes. "What I mean to say is, I can only try to uderstand how you must feel about Ash's sudden appearance." He said in explanation. "You have to make the first step, by telling me how you feel. If not i, someone."

The waitress finally ame and Gary ordered a chicken salad with a smalll latte. As they waited for his meal to arrive, Misty chewed on her scone. The two teens sat silent for what felt like hours. Fianlly, Misty broke the silence.

"I feel betrayed." Misty said suddenly without looking up from her scone.

"I see. Continue.. please.." Gary, said encouaraging her.

"It's just that, I've been gone for a day! Now, Ash decides to play Mr.Chivalry? He wants me to return. He didn't think I could last without him. That makes me angry." She said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Gary looked at her thoughtfully.

"Why does it make you angry Misty?"

Misty looked at the table, deep in thought.

"Well.. It makes me angry because it makes me think I perpetuate the idea that I need Ash to be a success with my training, and I don't even know if I want to anymore! Everywhere I go, if Ash isn't there people want to know where he is, or who I am! I'm worth more than being a roadie."

Gary smiled at her. Misty was a strange girl indeed. One minute she was Braveheart, the next Gwynevere, in need a knight to rescue her from the evils of the day. It must be fascinating ot be so versatile.

"Misty, who cares if people think you are a roadie? You don;t travel with them anymore! Live your own life. Each man to his own." He said pointing a finger at her. Misty glared.

"Excuse me, I'll be politically correct. Each woman, or man to his own. Satisfied?" 

Misty giggled. Gary jumped up, and began dancing around.

"There's that smile I've been missing!" He proclaimed.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked, sitting back down.

Misty nodded again, and smiled. She beckoned him to sit down,a dn they begam to talk. Regular, friendly, chit chat between good acquaitances. Soon both realized they were actually enjoying themselves. They could talk without being defined by who they hung out with, or how many pokemon each had caught. Misty had to admit, it was refreshing talk about things other than pokemon with Gary. 

"Gary.. why did you choose thta song, by Celine Dion for my karoake?" Misty asked the boy.

"I dunno. I thought you'd like it. Plus, you are kind of stiff, and I thought it loosen ya up!" Was his reply.

"Okay.." Misty said giving him an odd look.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You ARE stiff, Misty!" He said definatly.

"Okay, whatever, get back to the novel."

Once, she had tried to talk about novels with Ash, but that had proven unsuccessful. Ash didn't read many stories, and the ones he did read were all about Pokemon. He only wanted to talk shop anyway. Then Misty had tried talking with Brock. She was a bit more successful, although, Brock was a major fan of Harlequin romances. Misty didn't read much of that. Yet, here she was, sitting in a city she'd never visited before with an unlikely chatting companion.

"You like Dickens?" Misty asked shocked.

"Of course, I liked the Pickwick Papers, but Oliver Twist is my favorite," He said before taking a sip of his latte. frowning and making a face, he waved the waiter over, and ordered a hot chocolate. Turning his attention back to her, he leaned in closer.

"What's your favorite Dicken's book, Mist?"

Misty had noticed he used her nickname again. This time she let it slide. That was okay Maybe she'd develop one for him. Sir-Smirks-A-lot had it's appeal.

"Mist?"

"Huh? What?" She blushed, slightly embarassed.

"Your favorite Dicken's novel."

Misty's face beamed. 

"Oh, that's easy. A tale of two cities." She said, as her eyes gleamed at the mention of romanticism.

"Why do you like that one so much?"

Twirling her hair, Misty was silent. 

"Well.. I like the story of double lives, and the romance between the main characters.. I think it's endearing." She said.

"Really?" Gary said, shocked to knwo the girlw as a romantic.

"I always thought that it wasnice, but it lacked adventure. What's the fun in leading a double life? Where's the glory, the excitement?" He said taking a bite her now diminishing scone. 

Misty swatted his hand away. 

"Ow! That hurt!" 

"Ask, and ye shall have!" Misty said dramatically.

"Thwap, and ye shall pay!" Gary said jokingly. Misty supressed a chuckle.

"As, I was saying, I'll take adventure with one of the boys, of that double life stuff. Besides, I don't need romance. when I can woo the ladies myself. Every girl falls into my hands." He said matter-of-factly.

"Not me!" Misty said emphatically.

"Soon enough," he said laughing. "You shall fall privy to my wiles. Admit it Misty. I'm good looking!" He said moving his face to the right.

"I have no bad side!"

"Whatever..."

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself." He said looking at her more closely now. Misty cheeks burned.

"No need to blush Misty. All I did was imply that you were cute."

"I know but..."

"It's not like I _said_ you were."

"Well.. HEY! Are you implying that I'm _not_!" Misty said, raising her brow.

"I didn't say that, you assumed!" He said smiling.

"Gary Oak, you are impossible!"

Misty said huffing. She grabbed her wallet, and threw money on the table. Leaving in a hurry, she neglected to get Togepi. Gray simply sat, and gathered his belongings. He paid for his food, and left. Misty, realizing she'd abandoned Togepi for the second time, returned to the diner, and found Gary, and Togepi gone! Before panic copuld ensnare her, she walked over to the cash register, and camly asked what happened to the young gentleman she was with. 

The cashier frowned, anf told Misty what he knew. That was no help.She thought as she tried thinking of the places Gary would go with her Togepi. Girl huunting proably. The cty was big, and she'd probably never find them, unless she met them at the train. Standing ready to leave, she heard a toliet flush, and watched as Gary exited the bathroom, Togepi in hand. Smiling gleefully, she raced over to her prized Pokemon, and peppered it with kisses. Looking up at Gary she smirked.

"What happened to you?" She demanded.

"I should ask you the same thing." He mimicked. "You aren't going to keep playing _Disappearing Acts_ with me Misty."

"Nice allusion to the book... But you still should've waited outside, the proper place."

"You were gone." He muttered in explanation. "We both had to go."

"You took Togepi into the bathroom with you?" Sh said astonished.

"What's the big deal?"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!" Misty yelled.

"It's not like Togepi or you haven't or will not see that stuff again. Well.. you maybe."

"Gary!"

"Geez.. Sorry. I'm the one that remembered it. You left again. This is turning into a running gag, Misty. Pun intended."

"Sorry. Let's go."

"Cool..." There is a new movie playing. We can catch the subway to get there.

"I dunno Gary.. You and me, going to the movies?" She said crossing her arms.

"Look Red, get it straight, I'm not gonna do anything. Unless of course you ask me to."

"Every girl's wildest dreams.. To be in a sark room with me!" He said, flashing her a triumphant smile.

"Yea.. Right. Every girl but one. Or tow. Maybe three.." She said while she pushed him out the door.

"I get it. I get it." He said laughing.

Misty, and Gary chatted more, about different things. Each enjoying the other's company, as Togepi briied happily. All was well, but they would soon find out that their day in Euclid would be ruined by unwanted guests.

Footnotes: Ash didn't have much to say. (I wish.) Misty and Gary grow closer, while enjoying the sights of the town. Gary continually mentions misty's tendency to run away from bad situations. Misty is upset by his arrivl, but niether Gary, nor she gives him time to explain his sudden appearance!! Will Gary keep telling it to Misty like it is? What are Ash's plans? Is it foul or fair? Wukk Togepi survive being abandoned one more time? All these questions answeed and more, in the next installment in.. Misty's Great Adventure!


	6. Fair Is Foul! Foul Is Fair?!

Author'

Author's Note: Chapter Six!! Ash has plans for getting Misty to listen to him. Will her ears be open, or closed to him? Brock makes an appearance! Yay! Well.. Um.. thanks for reviewing the last chapter, it gave me some motivation! Ash does reveal he has a brain! He can be sensitive. He can listen! (Something we've all doubted at one point..) Also, a certain someone makes a surprise return! So whatcha waiting for?! Go!

**To The Faithful Departed**

Disclaimer: Must own Pokemon. ::checks assets:: Darn! Still a broke! I'll be a broke thumb! Oh well.. read the story anyway, please?

Ash Ketchum walked the floor of his hotel room repeatedly. Slowing down every so often, he would pick up a pillow, and casually throw it at the wall. This method of mediatation was working, if not slightly, and he was slowly calmy down. Blocking the day's thoughts out of his mind, he ran an agitated hand through his dark, untamed hair. He began kicking his feet angrily. There was so much anger, he wasn't quite sure how to dispense it all.

How could Misty leave after a day, and go to him.. Gary?! They were acting a little too buddy-buddy for him. Since when were they friends? Treason is what it was. She betrayed him by turning to Gary. What did he have, Ash was lacking? He was annoying, and extremely rude. He was looking pretty smug, when they spoke just hours ago. That did not suit Ash.

Ash despised it whenever Gary could have something he didn't have. Be it pokemon or anything else, Misty was off limits. She was his. Well, not really his, but he had claim over her just as much as Gary. It had started when they were younger, the two of them. He would always brag that he had something Gary didn't have, or Gary would boast of having something that he didn't. It was a cycle. It wasn't far to bring her into the midst of it. She was off limits. He should know that. House rules.

"She's off limits!" Ash yelled out loudly.

"Who is off limits Ash?" Brock Slate, Ash's only travelling comapnion asked.

"Misty. Gary wooed Misty away." Ash said, crossing his arms, and looking down.

"Right Pikachu?"

The yellow rodent crooked it's head at it's master, and frowned. Shaking it's bright yellow tail from left to right, it jumped off the bad, and sat in front the t.v. Still saying nothing, when Ash asked it again, Pikachu continued ingoring him.

"Ash, I don't think Pikachu wants to comment on this." Brock said glancing down at the furry yellow rodent. "Nice move, little one."

"You should have been there! Misty brushed me off! She walked right by me without even talking to me! " He said jumping up from his place on the bed.  


"Why would she brush me off?" 

"Well," Brock began, giving Ash the 'Sit down you'll be here for awhile' look. "You did show u out of the blue... Without any warning, and you made her feel as if she needed you to rescue her. Misty's life doesn't revolve around you Ash."

"I know but-" Ash interjected.

"How would you like it if your friends from Pallet Town immediately followed you, and a day hadn't even gone by?" He said glaring at Ash. 

"You were being rude, and it was mean spirited to expect her to come back to you. She hasn't even experienced anything yet. It's time for her to make her own journey. Weren't you listening?"

"Why does she have to make it with him?" Ash said weakly. 

Brock sighed, and looked at his young friend. Ash was so dense when it came to affairs of the heart. True, he was not Casanova himself, but he knew a thing or two about letting things go. After all, he had done that so many times before. Rather, Nurse Joys, and Officer Jenny's knew when to tell him to go.

"Misty just happened to meet Gary on her train ride. What's so bad about that? Maybe she was supposed to meet him. Maybe fate struck. Besides, who Misty hangs out with is none of our business. She's our friend, and by coming here we've betrayed her trust. I for one, am going to apologize to her, before she leaves for her next destination." He paused, looking at Ash once more. "I'd advise you to do the same." 

Ash frowned, and glanced at the boy thoughtfully.

"What do you think Pikachu?" 

At the sound of it's name, Pikachu perked up, and turned. Smiling with bright happy eyes, it gave out a happy 'chu'. Brock's face faltered. Why did he always seek afvice from a rodent? Shaking his head in confusion, he turned away.

"You think Misty'll talk to me after today?" He said worriedly.

"Maybe. You'd better hope that she is willing to listen." Brock said picking up a recipe book, and writing dowm ingredients.

"I think i'll go look for her." He said, gathering a few of his belongings.

"Wanna come Pikachu?" 

The pokemon shook it's head no, and headed to the mini bar. Choosing a bottle of ketchup, it ate the tomatoey goodness, and 'chuued' with pleasure. Ash rolled his eyes at the sight and walked to the door. Careful to take a guide book. Smiling one last time at his two friends, hegave thema determined look and headed out the door.

Euclid was indeed a big city. He didn't know where to start looking. The last time he was able to find Misty, was because of her cell phone. The phone came equipped with a tracking device. When she was at the karaoke bar, she must have left in on for a while. He turned on his own phone, and hoped that she'd left the tracking device on. She had! He was in luck.They were travelling on a what appeared to be 6th and Miller Avenue. He checked his guide book for the closest buildings and plavces teens woould want to hang out.

There was a library, a movie theater and a bunch of clothes stores. he knew Misty liked to shop, so she could have been going to a store for light shopping. Then he remembered whenever Misty went shopping it was never light. She always was a heavy shopper. If she was to go anywhere, it would be to do the most time ooccupying thing last. Judging that the movies seemed to be least time consuming, Ash headed off in that direction. 

Even with the guide book, he still didn't know exactly how to get to the theater. Looking around the hotel lobby, his eyes searched for an information desk. Finding none, he walked over to a bus boy, and asked him where he might find the theater on 6th.

"Where do you want to go again?" The man asked.

Ash repeated. 

"How do I get tot he 6th Avenue theater?" He said becoming impatient with the man.

"Oh right that.. Um.. what you should do is call a cab!" He said, walking off quickly. 

Ash sweatdropped. 

Why couldn't you have told me that earlier?!" He shouted off to the man.

Cabs were expensive. What he needed was a cheap way of travel. There was little time left. The train was going to be leaving again in five hours. Then he would never know where she was! Eureka! A subway! There had to be a station close by, this was a busy hotel. Spotting what looked like a subway sign, Ash raced over to the sign, and grinned widely when he saw it did indeed lead to a subway.

Before paying his fare, he made sure to ask if the train led to the led to 6th Avenue, and Miller. It did. Only 1 stop away, and he'd be there! With Misty. He was going to brink her back. If Gary wanted a war, he got one! They were so close, he could taste it. Running out of the subway staion as quick as possible, he spotted the theater. Racing inside, he bought a ticket, and ask the usher if she'd seen a orange haired girl, with an egg pokemon. 

She said she might have seen them go into the theater. He thanked her, and headed to the auditoriums. It wouldn't be that hard to find her. All he had to fo was think of the type of movie Misty would see. Something stupid with lots of romance. Starring a girl. The only poster on the wall similar to that description was some stupid guy looking into the eyes of a dumb girl. Misty would love it.

He walked into the room. He saw her! She and Gary were swaiting for the movie to begin, and standing outside in the lobby, buying popcorn! He had his arm around her! There was another girl with them, she looked vaguely familar. Was it.. Casey!? The baseball fan Casey? Electabuzz Casey? Things were getting interesting by the minute.

He walked over to them. He smiled at Misty. Misty glared at him before turning away. Gary stood there uncomfortably. The only person who didn't seem to notice was Casey.

"Ash?! Is that you?!" 

She said smiling. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Surprised by her affection, Ash stood still for a moment, before returning the favor.

"How are ya doing Casey?" He asked her friendly.

"I'm cool. How have you been? Misty tells me she left your group?" She said.

"Yea, Misty left recently."

"Yesterday, to be exact!" Misty said bitterly.

"I just met your friend Gary.." Casey saod, oblivious to the tension between the two.

"Yea.." Ash replied quietly.

"What are you doing here Ash?" Misty asked in a non threatning tone.

"I wanted to talk to you. You just ran off." He said frowning at her. "With Gary.."

Gary opted not to interrupted the rondevous. It was really none of his business, but Ash was getting way too carried away. He wanted to to talk to bothof them, but then he'd be accuse of taking sides. Looking at Casey, he noticed the confused look on her face. She doesn't have a clue, he thought.

"Casey, come on, let's go look at the other movies playing." He said, leading the girl away.

"Um.. Okay, Gary." She said.

When they were out of earshot, Ash began.

"Misty, we need ot talk. Why did you leave earlier?"

"Why do you think Ash! You followed me!" Misty said angrily.

"I know, I came ot apologize. Brock says he sorry too."

"Are you?" She said with disbelief.

"We betrayed your trust by coming here to see you..." Ash said somberly.

"Is that you talking or Brock?" Misty eyed him suspiciously.

Ash frowned.

"Okay, so Brock said it, but I mean it too! I'm sorry I came to apologize. I trust your decision." He said looking at the floor.

"Then why did you come?"

"I didn't want ot lose you... I like you." He said still looking down.

"I like you too Ash, but only as a friend. I thought I liked you in a different way, but it was just my own flattered fancy you could say. I was making something that wasn't real, become real. I just hadn't realize it yet." Misty replied sincerely.

"Why Gary, of all people? You hate him!" Ash said defensively.

"Gary? I never hated him. I barely knew him. I don't know what you too have got going on, but I'm not involved. I admit, I thought he was a jerk too. When I first met him, but then I got to know him. He's kind of cool, in a fascinating sort of way. I consider him a friend.. I think!" Misty said.

"Misty don't lie to me! I saw you at the karoake bar, and I saw him holding just now!" Ash lashed out.

"So what?! Look Ash, you've said your apology and I heard it. Now ifyou'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to my friends now!" She said angrily and stormed off.

Before she could reach them, Ash pulled her arm.

"That's it?! You're willing to throw away our friendship for him?! WHy Misty? Why!" He said angrily.

Misty swatted his arm away, and thwapped his head.

"Ash, you'd better watch it! I'm willing to forgive what you've done, but you're skating on thin ice! If you keep accusing me of things, and interrogating me, there won;t be a friendship to save!" She threatened.

This time, Ash let her walk off. Shaking his head in defeat, he left the theater, he would get Misty back. Something was wrong with what she was saying. He'd taker care of her, and Gary. Ash would show Gary. No one was gonna take Misty from him! She had to liked him a little bit. She wasn't thinking hard enough. 

Maybe he could forgive her. Not now though. Now, he needed a plan. If being so smart, and cool was why she wwanted Gary, then Ash would blow her mind. He smiled devishly, and headed back to the hotel. She still didn't know that he knew how to reach her. Everything was falling into place. At least they soon would be. Misty had promised his mother she'd keep the phone on at all times. In case of an emergency. This was an emergency enough.

Fair is foul, and foul is fair. Checking his watch, he calmly walked out of theater, and back to Brock and Pikachu. At least they appreciated him. Slinging his book bag on his other shoulder, Ash smiled brightly. He too could play devil's advocate.

Footnotes: I sincerely hope I'm not making Ash out to be a monster. I've got a big surprise for him anyway! Well at least he got totell her how he felt. Even if he didn;t believe her! Why was Casey there? Is she now apart of the drama? Does Misty really consider Gary a friend? Is Ash now a foe? Find out in the next installment of To The Faithful Departed! Two more chapters left! The next to last chapter coming up! Thanks for reading.. How about a review?


	7. You Were Wrong, I Was Right!

Author'

Author's Notes: Chapter Seven!! This next one goes out to AnimeCrazyDC!!Thanks for still putting up with my laziness!! You guys rock! The reviews, everything! Thankies! Anyway, Brock is a big part of this, and we discover that Ash is actually a very, very determined, smart young man. (Who knew?) We also discover that Misty and Brock share a special bond. I am sooo tempted to write a BAM!! I probably will. Next to last one people! Anyone else think it'll be **GAM** at the end? Any people still hoping **AAM**? Maybe Misty'll suddenly realize there was Brock all along.. hehehe. Or Rudy! Just kidding! I am not cruel! Or am I? Well enjoy this! 

**To The Faithful Departed**

Brock Slate looked at one of his best friends and sighed. Ash had told him about the fiasco at the movie theater. He felt pity for the younger boy. Apparently, Ash hadn't handled the situation very well. Brock had tried consoling him, but Ash would have none of that. It was ridiculous. This silly little game Ash was playing was crazy. Did he honestly expect her to come running back? The amount of naivete the boy possessed was through the roof. He knew even though Misty and he were arguing most of the time, they cared deeply about each other. Misty would come back eventually. Just as he had. This was her time.

Honestly, Brock didn't think that Ash was in love with Misty. He was in love with the idea of Misty. He liked having her around. He didn't want her to go. It was understandable. True, they had been flirting thw whole while, but they were kids. He was almost a man himself, and he thought it was cute. If Ash kept this charade up any longer, he would have to bring him back to reality. He had been out that day, looking for cute girls, and finding many. Of course they all thwacked him, but soon. Soon, when he was ready, they'd come to him.

Brock could relate to what Ash was going through. He was not in love with all the beautiful girls they came across. He was in love with the idea of them. He wanted to find that special girl that fit all those qualities. A smile like Nurse Joy, legs like Officer Jenny. Preferably, someone his own age. That was exactly what Ash wanted. He wouldn't find it in Misty though. Misty was a very pretty girl, but they were too much alike. Misty needed someone who could be her equal. Ash wasn't subpar, but he needed someone who was as into pokemon just as much as he was. Misty didn't care about all that. She was different.

Of course, if he told all this to Ash, the boy with scoff with anger. He say somwthing along the lines of, since when are you such an expert? What makes you a relationship expert? They didn't know, but he did read _Psychology Now_. It was interesting to read about behavior characteristics of people. Whenever Ash decided to get out of the bathroom, he'd try talking to him again. Then it hit him. He needed to talk to Misty. He hadn't had a chance to speak to her, and maybe she could explain what he was going through to him. Picking up the hotel phone, he dialed the outside code, then her phone number. Ash had said Casey, Gary, and she went to a movie. It was getting late, and he surmised she'd be back at the train by now, they had curfew soon.

The phone rang. Three more rings before a familar voice answered.

"Hello?" A soft voice called.

"Mist! It's me Brock!" He said emphatically.

"Oh... Hi.." Misty deadpanned.

"Listen, I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening..." She said quietly.

"It's about today. I didn't really want to come. Don't get me wrong, you and Ash, are my best friends, I just didn't want to come and ruin your journey. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"I understand. You were just going along with Ash.." Misty agreed. "By the way, where is he?" She said, as her voice heightened a little.

"Ash is here. He's down in the dumps you know?"

"Yea, well maybe it will teach him how to approah a situation."

"I heard about that.."

"Brock, you know how I felt about Ash, right?" 

"Of course, I understand.. He's just jealous of Gary is all. He'll get over it..."

"Hopefully.."

"Misty, you know you can always talk to me, about anything.."

"I know.. Brock. I just don't want to lose a good friend, just because I gained a new one."

"Oh, I see."

"Brock, don't give me that voice! You of all people should now that I'm not in love with Gary!" She said sternly.

"I know Mist... Do you like him though?" He paused for a moment. "Not in a romantic way.." He added helpfully.

"I admit, when I first met him on the train, I thought he was what I always assumed, an egotisitcal jerk, kind of annoying, and a bit of a perv.." She said.

"But.."

"But- then after spending time with him, I realised that he was a genuinely nice person. he still hasn't explained the whole rivalry thing to me, but other than that, I'm finding that I enjoy his company. My point is, how can you falll in love with someone you barely know in a matter of days?"

"True, but it's happened before to greater people."

"Not to me!" She said enthusiastically.

"Are you attracted to him?" Brock said, changing the subject.

"What?! Why do you want to know?"

"I just do.."

"Brock, I don't have to answer that. Besides, even if I am, that isn't any of your business!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Brock chuckled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll admit, there is some attraction.." Misty said shyly.

"I knew it! So, what do you like about him?" Brock asked.

"Brock.. This something you normally talk to the girls about." Misty said quickly.

"Misty, you have no female friends. At least not any in Euclid. I'm the closest thing you've got!" Brock explained.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Misty joked.

"Hey! I'm very comfortable with my sexuality. Besides, I'm a gift to the ladies..."

"Oy vey."

"Huh?"

"Nothing.."

"What do I like about him? I like that he listens to me.. I like that he's interested in what I have to say. I like that he is well read. I like that I that I enjoy hanging out with him. I like that he tells it like it is. He can give a compliment, but still manage to insult me. I like that he's funny. He's not a bad person. I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier."

"So, you you like him in a relationship type way?" Brock asked.

" I didn't say that! I like him. In general. Look, I don't know what's going to happen to me. This all started as a regular trip, me leaving. Now everything's in disarray. I left because I wanted to be happy. I wanted to discover my inner qualities. I know it may seem corny, but I like the idea of being on my own. A girl in a big city. I don't know what I want to do yet. Why can't everyone understand that?"

"I'm sorry. I just assumed..."

"I know. You assumed that he's a replacement Ash right?" She said knowingly.

"Basically."

"I wish Ash would wisen up. This thing isn't even about me.. It's about Gary. He always wants what someone else has. Or what he can't have.A natural human trait."

"I guess.. Well, I gotta go Misty. Promise you'll call me in the morning?" 

"You betcha!"

"Thanks. Oh and Misty.."

"Yea Brock?"

"I know you think that you have to choose, but you don't. I know in your heart that there is no need for a decision."

"Gee... Thanks Brock. How come you can never use your own words of wisdom?"

"Not practicing what I preach Ay? Why I oughta..." He laughed. "Touuche' Misty."

"Bye Brock.."

"Seeya Misty."

Misty hung up the phone, and smiled to herself. She could always count on Brock. He was her psuedo-sister. If she would have said that to anyone else, they'd think she was crazy, Brock was a girl, or that he was gay. It didn't matter. It always helped to talk to him. He didn't know it, but when she first met him, she had a tiny crush on him. He is cute. Turning her phone off, she frowned. When the bill arrived home, she'd hear about it. It was 9:00 now,and the dinners were already served. After seeing that movie, Casey had to go back to her hotel, which coincedentally, was the same hotel Ash and company were staying at.  


Her stomach grumbled, alerting her that she was still hungry. Slipping on her flip flops, (those being the only article of clothing she changed since being back on the train,) she headed off to the dinner car. She wasn't shocked to find Gary there. He was talking to a girl that looked to be about the same age as herself. She was pretty, the same brunette he was talking to earlier that morning. Smirking, she crept up beside the two teens.

The car was empty save for a few other people. Most of whom were munching on the leftovers, drinking coffee, or enjoying a late night snack. Gary waved her over. Smiling at them, she maneuvered through the tables and chairs, arriving at the bar, within seconds. Gary motioned for her to take a stool. She sat in between the two. 

"Hi.. Misty.. right?" The girl smiled.

"Yeah. Hi, um.."

"Cynthia." She said grinning. Misty blushed.

Gary interjected at this moment.

"Cynthia and I were just chatting about the city. Quite beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" He said, giving her his famous smile.

"Very." Misty turned to Cynthia. "We had a great time exploring. Maybe at the next stop, you could come with us." Misty said politely.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer. I get off at Savannah..."

"I've heard of that city. Really romantic." Misty replied.

"So it is.." Gary spoke.

"Well nice chatting with you. I'll see you later huh?" She said walking away.

"You can count on it!" Gary called out to her.

Misty shook her head.

"I should've known you'd be back for her. She is pretty." Misty commented.

"Don't worry, you're still in the game."

"Whatever." Misty said walking over to the buffet section. Gary did the same.

Misty choose a variety of different delicacies. They both picked their food, and sat in silence. Gary suggested that they eat at a table instead of the bar. She agreed. Stabbing, and nibbling at their food all was silent.

"Good huh?" Gary asked.

"Yea, it's great." Misty said, refusing to stop eating.

Silence.

"Here. Try some of this." He said, handing her a small cup. It appeared to be dark blueberries, but they smelled odd.

"What is it?"

"Try it?"

Misty raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

"If it's poisonous. I'll make sure that if I die, I'll haunt you for this!"

"Wow! You must really like me Misty. You're willing to stalk me in afterlife.."

"Gary.."

"The Great Beyond.."

"Gary.."

"The Pokemon Tourney in the sky.."

"GARY!!" Misty yelled out. 

People began turning from their tables, and stared at them awkwardly. Misty 's face turned beet red.

"What?"

"I'm eating it!" She said, as she opened her mouth, and swallowed the first bite. Gulping it down, she patted her chest, to clear the passageways. Whatever it was, it was strong!

"What is it?" She asked again. 

"Caviar!" Gary said smiling.

Misty paled.

"Caviar? As in fish eggs?! You let me eat fish eggs!"

"Misty what's a couple of hundred Magikarp eggs?" He said smiling.

"Gary! I'm a water pokemon trainer. This is like betraying my pokemon."She said. 

Then she drank her water as fast as possible. Also forgetting her manners, she took his as well. She wanted to get the taste out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would like it." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

(A/N: Sorry for the interjection, but why is it in the world of Pokkemon there are no real fish? No salmon? Smelt? What do they eat for meat? The Japanese created it, and we know they eat meat, so what do the kids on the show eat? Where do they get their protein? Eggs? Fearows? Okay I've said enough.. Back to the story..)

"I guess so." Sh e admitted. "I'd advise you not to do that again though."

"Agreed. Far be it for me to incur the wrath of Misty Waterflower." 

"So, are you going to Savannah?" Gary asked her.

"Maybe.. It seems like it would be fun.. Why? Are you going?"

"I dunno. I mean I can get to school anytime I like. That's the beauty of it. Since we are pokemon trainers, they allow us to choose our times to schedule courses. We can have weeks, even months to relax. Although most of the time, I've been battling. I'm going to school for the fall semester. It's not long. Just a month and a half."

"Wow. Seems like you've got your life in the right direction."

"Yea, I think I do."

"Maybe you should consider enrolling. You're pretty smart. You would do well in English, even though I'd totally give you a run fot your money"

"Please. Gary, I would easily excel over you."

"You wish!"

"'Fraid not!"

"'Fraid so!" She said anxiously.

Gary grinned.

"Let's agree, if that ever did happen, we'd be equally well." He said. Then mutterred. "Even though I would totally stomp you."

"I heard that!"

"Don't you always?" He said. Misty gave him a lopsided grin.

"Gary, what do you think of me?" She said quietly.

"Why do you ask?" He paused. "Is this about Ash?" He frowned.

"Maybe. Answer the question."

"Well.. When I first saw you with Ash, I thought you were his girlfriend, and then that made me think you were a um.. loser.." He said looking at her. Misty sweatdropped. "Then after today, I think you're pretty swell. Kind of uptight, a little insecure, a bit flatchested, and-"

"Hey! I am not flatchested!" Misty said, her cheeks puffing out.

"Misty, we all physical flaws. Calm down!" He said.

"Hmmph!"

"Here we go again!" He said grinning.

"Keep going.."

"What I was goimg to also say was.. I think you're a kind person. I guess you are kind of cute. You're smart, witty, fun, and you think I'm funny.."

"I didn't say that!"

"I know. I can tell."

"You're an enigma. One minute you feel like you can take the world on, the next you just feel alone, and scared. It's okay though. I feel that way too sometimes. Now I don't know you very well, but from what I've seen and experienced with you today, I can tell you are a special person, and one day you'll make someone very happy."

Misty looked at him closely. No one had ever really said anything like that to her. Not a friend at least. It felt good. It was nice. A smile crept on her face. 

"You know you really aren't that badlooking.." Misty said aloud.

"Thanks. I've always thought I was more of a Brad Pitt kind of attractive..."

That's not what I meant. I suppose you're cute, but not that cute!"

Misty checked her watch. It was already 9:45! She had to get to sleep, if she ever wanted to check out Savannah. She needed a good night's sleep. They pulled off at ten in the morning. She'd have to say her goodbyes then.

"I've got to get up in the morning. I need to say goodbye to-" 

"Ash. I should probably talk to him in the morning too." Gary replied, as they walked off out of the dinner car. "We've had a talk that's been long overdue."

"That's a wise choice."

"So, are you going to Savannah, Misty?"

"Yea I think so. It's sounds fun."

"Me too." He said.

"What made you change your mind?"

"One word. Cynthia. She's hot!"

"What if she has a boyfriend?"

"Then there are other girls. Maybe I'll find one there."

"Makes sense."

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your cabin." Gary said.

"Since when are you gallant?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"What's gallantry between two friends?"

After a few minutes, they were at her cabin door. Misty unaware of what to do shook his hand.

"Well, we're here. Thanks for the walk, seeya tommorow." Misty said closing the door quickly behind herself.

"Misty, are you hiding your stuff in your room again?" He said shaking his head. "I thought we went over that."

"Like _I_ said, I don't show my underclothes for _anyone_. Goodnight!" She said blushing, as she quickly locked the door.

"Goodnight Misty" Gary said walking.

"Maybe you do shine.." He said to himself. Smiling, his thoughts turned to Cynthia, as he headed towards his cabin.

Footnotes: Last Chapter coming up! What will happen?! Does Gary like this Cynthia girl more than Misty? Is Ash really in love with Misty? Does Brock have a girl talk fetish? Will Ash go through with his plans?! Is Brock a psychologist at heart?! Will Casey ever make a full return, or another lame cameo? Misty makes a decision in the last installment of To The Faithful Departed! All your questions awnswered and more! Thanks for reading, now go review! Quick!


	8. I'm Left On the Fence.. Could Not To Of...

Untitled Normal Page

Author's Notes: Chapter Eight!! The finale!! The big ending! Thanks again for getting this far! Like I said, you guys totally rock! This is for all you Multishippers! The end all be all of Gary/Misty/Ash triangles! Last time, we learned how Gary felt about Misty, and vice versa! We also learned that Brock is a very insightful person! Love it!! Well thanks for reading so far.. I'm glad I'm finally finishing this! Yay! Misty makes a decision! Since there can only be AAML or GAML, keep your fingers crossed!! I promise, everyone walks away satisfied. I am assuming that if you're still reading this you like it. 

Is anyone else glad that is finally over?! I am! With that said, enjoy the last and final chapter.. I think I'll be doing a sequel. I mean even if Misty wants nothing to do with Gary, I want to see what happens with him in Savannah. (Not that I'm giving away the ending, because I'm not!) I mean I like him, even though some of you don't. So where this leaves off, Gary continues! Yay!!

Disclaimer: How did Kramer pay rent? Another strange question. Just as strange as you assuming I own Pokemon. I've already said too much!

**To The Faithful Departed**

Tchaiovsky floated through the room. The soft sounds of first violin, third chair filled Misty's room. Disoriented, she slowly opened her eyes, only to see no one there. Confused, she got out of bed and stretched. The clock on her bedstand displayed 8:42. It was almost nine! She had to get up! Walking over to her bereau, she began rummaging through her clothes. Finding a blue tee, and overalls, she pulled them on, and began grooming herself. Togepi was still safely in it's makeshift cradle.

Not forgetting to brush her hair each day and night, with the usual 100 strokes, she made sure her hair was a bright, shiny, orange. It shined like the sun. After she finished her daily ritual, she walked to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. She kept going over what to say, and how to say it. She had precious little time to get to the hotel and back to make the train. She'd have to make her goodbye's quick and meaningful. Gary was supposed to be tagging along to talk to Ash as well, but that might not go over as easily as he'd hoped.

Togepi briied awake. It was hungry, and ready to leave as well. Somehow it knew she was leaving. It would want to see Pikachu. Taking her guide book, she carried Togepi out, and they raced to get breakfast. Apparently, they were not fast enough. The breakfast car was extremely crowded. Misty thought of getting food ouside, but that would take too long. She had to leave quickly, to make it back in time.

The breakfast car was too full, and she couldn't find a seat. She did spot Cynthia. Cynthia waved her over, and they chatted. Cynthia was a very nice girl. Her family had lived in Savannah all her life. She wasn't a pokemon trainer. She explained that she wanted nothing to do with Pokemon. She loved the creatures. All of them. She just didn't like the idea of forcing them to battle for the trainers own personal gain. It was a logical reason not to train. Togepi sat between the two girls and ate happily, as they chatted.

"So, where are you going so early?" Cynthia said watching the clock on the wall. "The train leaves in an hour!"

"I know Cynthia.. I'll have to be quick!" Misty agreed. Then a thought hit her. "Say would you mind watching Togepi for an hour? I'll be back before then!"

"Okay Misty." She said looking downa t the egg pokemon." You don't mind staying with me, do you Togepi? " 

The egg pokemon briied once more, and Cynthia patted it's head.

"I'll be back in fourty-five minutes.. tops!" She said to the girl. Cynthia nodded, and fed Togepi a few grapes.

"Bye Togepi. I'll be back!" She said running out of the breakfast car.

"Bye Misty!" Cynthia said happily. "Hurry back!"

Realizing she had but 45 minutes to find the hotel, Misty hastily left Togepi. She walked quickly over to Gary's cabin. She knocked continually, but no answer came. Knocking again, this time more forcefully, she heard murmuring inside. She thought she heard Gary call for her to come in, but she wasn't quite sure. Turning the knob, she crept inside. What kind of person left their door open? Maybe he expected she was coming to get him. That pompous jerk! Always assuming. She looked in on him. He was still asleep.

He still hadn't noticed her presence in the room, and he kept still. Moving ever so slightly, Misty could see his torso. His chest was bare, and he hugged the comforter tightly. He looked angelic almost. Peaceful and serene. She didn't really want to wake him, but it was his idea anyway. She nudged his arm. He squirmed away. Whatever was trying to keep him asleep was doing an excellent. She reached down closer, and pinched his arm. Hard.

"OWWW!" Gary wailed in pain.

"Great! You're awake!" Misty said triumphantly.

"What are you doing Misty!" He asked irritated.

"Come on Gary.. You were supposed to be up already.." Misty complained.

"Huh? I know.. I'm tired Mist. It's only.. " He looked over at his wrist watch. "9:10! How could you let me sleep until 9:10!" He said angrily.

"Sorry, you were supposed to be awake by now.." Misty explained.

"I need.. to get.. dressed.." He said slurring.

"Okay, I'll wait outside." Misty said quickly, opening the door.

"No, that's okay, I'll change in the bathroom." He said closing the door to the bathroom.

"I noticed Togepi wasn't with you!" Gary shouted from the bathroom. He didn't miss a beat. 

"Yea. I left it with Cynthia..." Misty replied. 

Walking out for a moment, to pick out clothes, he rushed himself. Gary gathered his clothes from a dresser drawer and ran into the bathroom. He slammed the door quickly, and began to dress. Misty stood awkwardly. What was wrong with him? Why was he so eager to see Ash? Gary and he needed to talk, yes... but why was he happy about it? Misty speculated that he and Ash just needed to talk. They all needed to talk things out. 

"I'm ready.." Gary said.

"Okay, let's go.."

They walked out of his cabin quickly, and headed for the subway. They has 30 minutes. It too was crowded, but the hotel wasn't that far away. Grabbing misty's hand he pulled her closer, so they wouldn't get lost. The ride was bumpy, and uncomfortable. Misty could smell acrid odros filling the car. She pinched her nose. She had failed to notice the stench yesterday. The car smelled horrible. She looked at Gary, and he affirmed her belief. He made an odd face, due to the smell.

Soon they were at the Plaza hotel. Misty remembered the number to their room, and guided Gary and herself through the maze of lobbies, and rec rooms. Finally they spotted an elevator, and the were almost there. It was 9:24. She hoped they'd still be there.. Brock was an early riser, so she knew he'd be awake still. 

Walking down the dimly lit corridor she knocked on the door. Room 429. No answer. Gary gestured for her to step aside. he pounded the door a bit harder. They heard soft voices, and shuffling. Brock answered the door. When he saw Gary he was slightly taken aback. then Misty came from behind,a nd a smile appeared.

"I knew you'd show!" He said happily.

"Did you?" Misty said as she hugged Brock.

Gary stood awkwardly outside. Brock gestured for them to come in.

"So, where's Ash?" Misty asked, getting staright to the point. 

"He's in his room." Brock said waving a hand towards the adjoining door.

"I'll go get him." Misty said, as chipper as possible.

Gary sat down in a chair, and he and Brock began to chat quietly. Misty left them there, and closed the door behind her. She didn't want them to hear her,a nd they probably wanted privacy as well.

"Ash?" Misty said softly.

Ash was still asleep with Pikachu next to him. They looked very peaceful. Just like Gary when she had woke him up earlier. Smiling, Misty kneeled down and tapped his shoulder. His eyes flittered opened, and when they adjusted he saw Misty. He smiled at her. Slowly sitting up, he stared at her for a moment. Pikachu woke, jumped up at her. He smiled and Misty held the door so that he could leave them alone for a moment.

"Misty... What are y-" He said, before Misty silenced him.

"Shh! Listen, I don't have very long. We need to talk.." She said pulling up a chair.

Ash pulled on his shirt, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ash, I don't want your jealously of Gary to get in the way of what we have.." She said bluntly.

"G-Gary?" He said, quickly. "Gary is a jerk! I don't want you hanging around him! He's a mean guy Mist'! He can't be trusted."

Misty sighed and shook her head.

"Ash... Let me ask you something.."

"Go ahead I'm listening.."

"I want us to remain friends.." She said looking at him. 

"I want that too.." He said, as calmly as possible.

Why was Mistys aying these things? She was talking as if she were going to die or something. It was making him nervous. He couldn't let on though. This talk about Gary wasn't the way he wanted ot start his morning. It was so, what was the word? Horrible. A stab in his side. A blow to his face.

"So why can't we all be friends?" Misty said sadlly.

"It won't work, Mist. There's too much anger..." 

He said trying to explain things to her. 

"Misty, we weren't always like this.there was a time I considered him to be my bestfriend.. Now he just acts so competitive. The remarks.. I hate it." 

He said pointedly.

"It doesn't have to be that way.."

"That's the way it's always been." Ash replied.

"Then change it! I think Gary's different now.." She aid quietly.

"Misty, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Then you will have to accept my ultimatum. I don't want to ruin a four year friendship over a new one! Don't make me do this!"

"Why him, Msty?!" he said anger boiling up inside of him.

"Ash, the only reason you are upset is because it is Gary. If I were friends with anyone else, you wouldn't give a damn! You're childishness is ridiculous! You know what else? I won't be friends with someone who doesn't respect me. You obviously don't because if you did, you would respect the decisions I make!"

"I do.. I only came.. because I-I like you!" He said standing up angrily. "How do you return the favor? By betraying me? By going to him. Gary Oak. My worst enemy!"

"I NEVER betrayed you! I asked you how you felt when I left! I told you I needed to leave, and needed to be on my own! I care about you, Ash. I even love you. I',m just not in love with you! I'm sorry, but I'm not! But I'm being honest when I say I care about you.."

"If you care about me, how can you hurt me with Gary?!" He yelled at her.

"Ash! Quiet down.. They'll hear you!!"

Ash looked at her suspiciously. Then he closed his mouth. She had brought hi, She brought Gary with her!

"You brought him with you didn't you?! You did!" He exclaimed.

"Ash, that's beside the point. He's here to speak with you.."

"I don't give a damn! I'm not talking to him. He stole you away!" Ash said, raising his voice an octave.

"I was never yours in the first place!" Misty roared back.

"Then what were you, Misty? What were you when you followed me around about that goddamned bike?!" He said pointing at her.

Misty was silent. She didn;t know how to respond to him.

"Ash, that was when I thought I liked you. I do love you, Ash. I want us to be friends! I have never said I loved Gary either! Did it ever occur to you that I'm not in love at all? You don't fall in love with someone immediately after meeting them! That's not how it works!"

"Fine, you've made your decision! You don't want me!" he said sadly.

"Ash, of course I want you! You're my best friend! You and Brock... I don;t have many of those, and I'm not willing to let any go. Not even you!"

"Really?" He said, his voice softening. 

He stopped frowning. Misty nodded her head. 

"What's this really about? Please, tell me? What do you want from me?"

"I-I don't know! I don't want to lose you, okay! You're right. If it were anyone else I wouldn't care. I only do care, because it's Gary. You can be friends with anyone you want. I promise I'll support you like a good friend should. "

"Thanks Ash. I'm glad we had this talk.." She said getting up. "I have to go soon, or I'll miss the train. Besides I think Gary wants to apologize to you." She said walking over to him, and hugging him.

"Send him in, Misty" He said, giving her a bright smile.

"I'll do that.." She said. She closed the door behind her.

Misty closed the door behind her, and looked up at Brock. She noticed Gary was still chatting with Brock. She was glad she and Ash could be friend again. He was her best friend, and she wasn't going to lose him to anyone. Sitting down with the boys, she smiled and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Can we assume all is well?" Brock said aloud.

Misty nodded.

"I'd like to think so." Then she turned to Gary, "Hurry up and apologize! It's 9:42!" Misty said, glancing at her water pokemon watch.

"Okay! Okay!" He saud walking quickly to Ash's door.

When Gary had closed the door, she turned her attention Brock again. He smiled at her, and they chatted about old times. Surprisingly, he didn't ask about what was said in Ash's room. They were loud enough to be heard, but Misty doubted that they could make out what was being said. She sat back, and relaxed.

Soon Gary emerged with a smile on his face. Ash was not far behind. He seemed to be relieved. Satisfied with the events that took place, she hugged her two best friends, and said her goodbyes a second time. Heading towards the door, Brock and Ash volunteered to walk them outside.

The foursome walked quickly through the lobby, and soon they were outside once more. Once again, Misty hugged her friends. When she she hugged Brock, she lingered there for a moment. 

"Misty, don't worry. I won't tell." He whispered in her ear.

"About what?" She whispered back.

"You're beginning to care about hi in a new way.." He said quietly as they withdrew.

She gave him a sideways glance, and promised to call.

"Come on Misty! We'll miss the train! My stuff is still aboard!" Gary complained.

"Bye you guys! I'll call!"

Then as quickly as they came Gary and Misty raced back through the subway, jumped the railing, and headed downstairs toward the platform. They had seven minutes to get back to the train. The clock was ticking, and Misty was breathing hard. Gary's breath was ragged as well, and she didn't think they would make the subway's last car.

Running at full speed, they begged the passengers to hold the door. Gary was first to get there, he grabbed Misty's hand and pulel dher in. Swish. The sound of the double doors closed, and they were off. Slumping on the ground fopr a moments, they laughed. Unaware that the entire car was watching them. Misty struggled to sit up, and with all her strength, she pulled herself up and sank into a chair.

Gary sat across from her, and did the same thing. They sat for what felt like hours, quietly. He was still breathing deeply, and she could see his muscles relaxing. She herself wasn't tense anymore, and she was just about to stretch in the seat, when they reached thier stop.

"Quick!" 

Gary said suddenly, as she ran out of the door. Garyw as close behind. they raced up the steps and across the platform, and reboarded the train. As soon as they were back on, they fell to the floor once more, making a huge spectacle of themselves.

"We.. made.. it!" Gary said breathing in deeply.

"Yea.. I know.. Barely.." She said laughing.

"I'm gonna go change clothes okay?" He said.

"Not a bad idea. I'm all sweaty.. Gross!" She said, walking to her cabin.

Misty walked back to her room, and changed. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the hotel room. Chanign out her sweagty overalls, went into the bathroom, and showered. She hated running in heavy clothes, and she smeleed horrible. Or so she thought. She was surprised none of the guys noticed. Thatw as probably because most of them usually smelled like that. 

When Misty was done showering. She felt very refreshed. (Besides from nbeing clean of course.) Changing into her favorite outfit, she turned on her boombox. Placing her _Dave Matthews Band_ cd in, she danced to the music. She felt kind of sore from all that running. She hadn't realized her how stiff she was. It seems Gary was right. Pressing the button for her favorite DMB song, she remembered she had to get Togepi. Singing along to the music, she continued to dress.

"He wakes up in the morning, does his teeth bite to eat, and he's rolling.. " She sang softly. "He nevers changes a thing. The week ends the week begins.."

She swayed her hips to the music. Enjoying the melody.

"She thinks, we look at each other, wondering what the other is thinking. We never say a thing.. And these crimes between us grow deeper."

That song always reminded her of Ash. She was once so afraid to tell him how she felt, that by the time she was ready, her feelings had changed. He was always so busy with Pokemon, and he was so focused on that.There had to be someone so devoted that they were willing to sacrifice so much. She was not that girl, but maybe Ash would find her someday. 

Now she was jumping around with the music.

"Goes to visit his mommy, she feeds him well, his concerns he forgets them. And remembers being small.. Playing under the table and dreaming.."

"Take these chances... Place them in a box, until a quieter time, lights down you up and die."

She sang aloud, humming the parts she forgot. 

"No words exchanged, no time to exchange. When all the little ants are marching, red and black antennae waving. They all do it same.. way.." 

She yelled to the music.

"Candyman, tempting the thoughts of a sweet tooth, tortured by weightloss. Program, cutting the corners, loose end.. loose end.. Cut.." 

She sang lifting her voice.

"On the fence could not to offend.." She bellowed happily. 

Misty knew all about being on the fense. Ash had made it claer that she must choose a side. Make a decision. That really irked her. If she did one thing, she'd end up offending someone eiter way. She took a chance leaving her friends, but it all worked out happily. She did something new. 

"Take these chances.. Place them in a little box, untila quieter time, lights down you up and die!!"

She sang as loudly as possible. Misty was fully dressed by now, and had a ttracted the attention of the car next door. Turning the music off, she headed out to get Togepi. Where was Cynthia anyway? She hadn't seen her anywhere.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" The voice said, pounding on her door.

"Sorry!" She yelled back.

Closing, and locking her door, she headed over to Gary's room. She knocked for a moment, then waited for him to answer. Probably still getting dressed. Sometimes he was such a prima donna. She could hear Togepi in his cabin. Cynthia prnoably gave it to him. Finally she heard the him walk to the door. He fumbld with the lock, and was unsuccessful. He cursed, and finally got it open. Looking ta her standing there, he grinned at her.

Before he could say anything, Misty shoved him into the room, and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him.. Lightly at first, until she felt him embrace her.

Gary, taking the hint, held her tighter. They lingered like that, until Misty broke apart. Wiping the back of her mouth with her hand, she smiled. Before Misty could say anything, Gary spoke first.

"What took you so long?"

Footnotes: Aaaaeeeeeeee!!!!! That's it! How many of you poor saps were still praying, and hoping for AAML? For all you AAML fans, sorry.. Well, actually I'm not sorry! There are way too many of those around this joint! We need more GAM.. and BAM.. and Rudy/Misty!! hehehe.. Don't be too disappointed, Ash'll get someone else in the sequel! I promise! ::pinky swears:: He really will! I'm sorry if I made Ash out to be an Ass in this fic! He's somewhat decent. Notice I wrote somewhat. He si a very possesive lil' thing, but he is a generally nice person. I still don't think he's in love with her! As far as the ending goes, I don't think Misty is in love with Gary either. It doesn't make sense does it? Didn't think so! Give yourselves a hand! You made it through the fic! My congrats! So now all you have to do is review!!!


	9. The Sequel

Many of you have left emails and reviews complaining to me that I have yet to finish this story. This story is finished. I have already posted the first chapter to the sequel which is entitled **_Tragic Kingdom_**. So read that and enjoy it. I didn't mean to upset so many people, but I wanted to end _To The Faithful Departed_ this way because there is more to come. This is NOT the complete end! I apologize if I hadn't made it clear that this is the end of the story. to read the sequel go here. 

Tragic Kingdom

As promised, the same characters return as well as a few new faces!

-Shanni


End file.
